The Tainted Book
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL: When Maka finds a book in a Halloween shop, she thinks nothing of it at first. But when she realises its true power, she becomes overwhelmed. A day later the book gets stolen by a rival for a reason, a special reason indeed. This book will be used as a scheme of revenge against a clueless meister who has no idea on what is coming her way... Rated M for language!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"OMD Soul, of course I'll go out with you!" Maka Albarn screamed, pouncing at her partner, Soul Eater Evans.

"Woah!" He caught her as they fell to the ground, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I-I'm so glad you asked me," Maka blubbered from her place on his lap; nuzzling his neck.

"And I'm so glad you said yes," Soul grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"I can't believe he asked that _bitch_ to go out with him!" Emery Grimwell growled from her position behind the wall, watching the couple from afar. "Why? Why did he choose that nerd!?" She cried, punching the wall. Small specks of red trickled down her wrist from the scrapes on her knuckles, staining the white wall with her blood. "It can't be true. She must have cast a spell over him, right? It is October, the month where ghosts and monsters come out for Halloween. She's a witch!"

Her midnight eyes burned in their sockets, looking at the meister with jealousy and anger. I will get my love if it's the last thing I do!

**汚染された予約**

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Liz smiled, clapping her hands in an enthusiastic way.

"It took ages for you two to finally realise each others feelings," Patty giggled, popping the top of her energy drink. She took a big gulp of the high sugary drink, shivering with excitement. "I FEEL GREAT!" She pumped her fist into the air, eyes sparkling in delight.

"Um, I don't think it was a good idea giving Patty an energy drink..." Maka mumbled, watching the hyperactive girl very carefully.

"What?" Liz asked dumbfounded, only now just noticing the drink in her sister's hand. "Ah, Patty! I told you not to have any more of those," Liz snatched the can from her younger sister, throwing it in the trash from her seat.

"NOOO!" Patty ran towards the bin, digging through the rotten food and litter until she came upon her can.

"No, don't drink that Patty!" Soul yelled but it was too late for the weapon had already finished it.

"Haha, I feel energized~" She chirped.

"Well, that put me off my food." Maka picked up her tray and dumped the contents in the trash before placing her tray on the cart and wandering back to her seat.

"Hey, didn't you say that you were having a party?" Blackstar asked the sisters, getting nods.

"It's a Halloween party!" Patty beamed, doing another fist pump.

"Yes, but we need to get all the decorations and such after school so are there any volunteers?" Liz grinned, looking at Maka who sighed; nodding her head.

"I'll help-"

"Yay! Thank you!" Liz patted her friends head before turning to the boys.

"I am _not_ going, this God has a better life than you mere humans do-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slammed her book down onto the blue-haired meisters head, causing him to headbutt the table.

"Ow!" He pulled the book from his head, throwing it back at Maka who ducked in response.

"My books will not harm me for I am their _master_," she giggled evilly, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Well, I can't go since I need to catch up on my work after school." Soul grumbled, leaning on his hands.

"That's what you get for sleeping in class," Maka flicked his noise getting a groan from her boyfriend.

"Fine, I guess it's just us girls." Liz sighed.

"What about Kid?" Tsubaki asked, pointing at the young shinigami.

"He won't be able to handle the shop since it's probably not symmetrical," Liz mumbled.

"The shop is not symmetrical!? I'm not going!" Kid yelled, pounding his fists on the table. "Symmetry is my life, that shop cannot call itself a shop if it's not and why did father let them even build it in the first place!?"

Maka giggled, getting a smirk from Soul. "I guess it really is just us girls."

"This is going to be the greatest Monstober ever!" Liz exclaimed, getting a cheer from Patty.

"Monstober?" Maka pondered, unsure of the word.

"It's Monster and October mixed into one word, Monstober." Tsubaki replied, patting her hand.

"Oh, that's quite catchy!" Maka giggled.

"Yes, so let's meet up straight after the bell behind the back of the school." Liz said, swivelling around her seat.

"OK!" The three girls cheered.

"Jeez, why are girls so hyperactive these days." Soul mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, sharky!" Maka punched his shoulder before running after the girls who had gone to class, leaving a confused weapon behind.

**汚染された予約**

Emery watched as the group of friends giggled around the table, conversing about something called Monstober. "Kami, get a life people." She muttered as she overheard Liz, one of the popular girls say something.

"Yes, so let's meet up straight after the bell behind the back of the school."

What are they on about? Patty, Tsubaki and Maka cheered, getting a roll of the eyes from Liz who did a little swivel on her seat. "Where are they going?" Emery said aloud when Soul muttered something under his breath, getting a snide comment off his new _girlfriend_ who used the nickname 'Sharky'.

I mean, that's not even fair. That desireable name is used for Soul-kun by only the popular girls! Emery screamed in her mind, clenching her fists.

"Damn that bitch!" She spat. "But wait, they said something about being behind the back of the school later on so maybe I can get a little _revenge_ on that witch!" Emery smiled, her eyes growing dark as the thoughts crossed her mind. Yes, a perfect idea indeed.

**汚染された予約**

The school bell rang, announcing the end of the day. "Yes, finally!" Maka sighed, glad the day was over since it had dragged like hell for the first couple of lessons. "Oops, sorry!" She blurted when she accidentally bumped into one of her classmates.

"I-It's OK," Emery Grimwell almost choked, trying not to hit the girl.

"Oh, hey Emery! Is it me or did this day drag?" Maka asked her, looking at her ebony curls.

"I s-suppose," she said before shoving past her, hurrying out of class.

"Did I say something bad?" Maka asked herself when she got caught by the crowd, getting pushed out the door.

She managed to go against the flow, squeezing past the big jocks and cheerleaders who came barreling out from the sports hall, before reaching the back exit of the school. Her hand reached out and pulled the handle down, gently knocking her hip against the frame to get the door open. It swung open too quick for her since she stumbled slightly, causing the door to knock against the outer-wall.

"Liz? Patty?" Maka called out, closing the door behind her once she regained her balance. "Tsubaki?" But there was no reply. Maybe they got carried away with the mob? Shuffling came from beside her, catching her attention. "W-Who's there?" She murmured, noticing the familiar ebony locks that blew into view. "Emery?"

"Hey, Maka-chan!" The girl smiled as her midnight eyes widened, adding a crazed look to her pale face. "I have a surprise for you."

Maka cocked her head to the side, not knowing what her classmate was talking about. "A surprise?" She asked.

"Yes! But it's one of those which you'll not enjoy, even though _I_ will," Emery snickered as a group of older girls formed behind her. "My _'friends'_ would like to give you this...gift." She moved to the side, letting the tall girls through.

Shock crossed Maka's face when she registered the scene. They're going to hurt me! Her inner voices yelled. She ran for the door but found it locked; thinking, when did they have time for this!? She was backed against the wall, smirks filling the girls faces.

"W-What have I done to you?" She stuttered, her hands scraping against the brick.

"Oh, you've done nothing to us, Maka-chan." Emery grinned, stepping forward. "But you _have_ done something to Soul-kun." Her lips set into a thin line as she raised her hand. "You _w__itch_!" Her hand impacted with Maka's cheek, snapping her head sideways.

Tears pricked in Maka's eyes as she clutched her cheek, rubbing her hands along it gently to sooth the pain. "I haven't done anything to Soul, I love him-"

"Don't say those words, you worthless bitch!" One of the girls shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"You, my dear friend," Emery took over. "Has casted a spell over our Prince!"

"What? I can't even use magic!" Maka denied their accusations. A hand reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, lifting her off the ground; making her stand right on the tips of her toes.

"LIAR!" Emery roared, tightening her grip.

"I-I...not l-lieing..!" Maka choked, gasping for air.

"You will pay for this!" Emery threw her to the ground. Maka's body felt numb from the sudden throw, making her head spin.

"You can deal with her girls. But don't be too long, her friends will be here _real_ soon." Emery walked away, leaving a distressed Maka.

"W-Wait!" She called after her but it was no use for the girls had already crowded around her small frame.

"Take this you whore!" One of the taller girls punched her in the stomach, winding her.

"Ah!" Her voice strained when another blow hit her in the side, a sharp pain riding through her body. "S-Stop!" Maka cried but the girls kept hitting her. She took most of the blows below the chest, knowing that she would be hurting in the morning.

"Stop crying, you crazed bitch!" A large girl grabbed her by the wrist, picking her up before throwing her damaged body across the path and into the wall.

Maka whimpered, feeling her side. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking at her hand, gasping at the red stains. "Damn!" She yelled, keeping pressure to her side as the blood continued to flow.

"Ha, let's leave her girls." One of the girls laughed, walking away as the group followed.

"Yeah, maybe the _vampires_ or _gremlins_ will come since the scent of her blood is in the air. They'll deal with her," another one snickered as they turned the corner.

"W-Why? Those bastards..." Maka cursed with a groan. A beeping noise came from her skirt pocket, getting her attention. She moved her hip, dropping the phone from her pocket. She reached out, pressing one of the buttons to turn the screen on. It was a new message from Liz.

_'Hey Maka! Change of plans, Patty spilt her drink over me (don't know how) and now my clothes are RUINED! T.T We're meeting up at 5:00pm outside Hallows Halloween so be there sharp, Kay?'_

Maka sighed in relief, glad that the time had been changed. She didn't want her friends to see her like this, weak and useless. It would give her enough time to get patched up as well as a change of clothes. But what Maka couldn't get over was why Emery, one of her friends since preschool, had beat her up. Leaving her defenseless like this.

After Maka had managed to hobble her way to the nearby hospital, she was taken to an empty cubicle and checked over.

"So, how did you get these bruises and wounds?" The doctor asked, wrapping the roll of white bandage around her waist after it had been cleaned.

"I-I fell." She lied, averting his concerned eyes.

"You fell? OK, if that's what you think." He frowned, soaking a small cotton bud in some sort of liquid. "This will clean the dirt from your palms," he picked up her left hand, rubbing the cotton bud softly across the scrapes on them.

Maka flinched, finding the liquid sting as it entered her cuts. "T-Thanks," she said when he'd finished and was bandaged up. "I need to get going now, otherwise my friends will be on my case." Maka hopped of the bed but soon regretted it when the pain in her side kicked in.

"Yes, it might take a while for the pain to subside." The doctor said as he packed away his tools.

"OK, thanks!" Maka smiled before rushing out the hospital, trying to ignore the pain. She checked her phone while she ran, noting that she only had five minutes left to reach the Halloween shop. This is going to be a _long_ day.

**汚染された予約**

Emery Grimwell had followed Maka to the hospital, hiding behind one of the tall oak trees until she had come out. A large bruise covered her left cheek, being the only noticable feature on her face. Maka sprinted down the street, soon followed by Emery who kept a good distance between them as they made their way to Hallows Halloween.

Emery watched as Maka stopped outside the new Halloween shop down town, finding Liz and Patty waiting for her. Emery glanced around, deciding to hide behind the yellow dumpster in the alleyway that sat opposite the shop.

"Hey Maka- Where the _hell_ did that bruise come from!?" Liz yelled, grabbing Maka by the shoulders.

If she tells the sisters about my part in this then I will personally hurt her myself.

"I fell...and hit my head on a chair!" She giggled, noticing the frowns on the sisters faces.

"Good girl," Emery whispered, a smirk pulling at her lips. I won't have to hurt her...for now. She listened intently as Maka made up some lie about tripping over some books in the library, causing her to hit her head on a chair that wasn't stacked away. When Patty asked her why she was walking funny, she replied with another lie; saying that when she fell her hip bumped into one of the bookcases.

The twins let it slide for now, not wanting to ask any further.

"Let's go get some decorations!" Liz said, changing the mood as she dragged her sister and friend through the doors of the Halloween shop.

Emery waited for a few minutes before casually walking into the shop, taking out a low baseball cap from her rucksack. She twirled her ebony hair and pulled it up to the top of her head before pushing the hat over it, covering her dark eyes with the thick visor while her hair stayed hidden under the cap. A pair of dark sunglasses also went on, covering her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors to the shop and walked past the rows of decorations until she found Maka and her friends; who were counting through the money they all had.

Emery hid behind one of the fake monsters, keeping a close eye on her rival.

**汚染された予約**

"So, we have a total of 150 Death notes to spend on decorations." Liz said, halving the money into three piles. "But if we have any money left, then it can go towards our Halloween costumes!" She handed Maka and Patty their pile of cash.

"I want to get some candy!" Patty giggled as her stomach rumbled.

"OK, you can have some candy only if you buy all the food and drink for the party. Deal?" Liz asked her sister who nodded in response.

"Deal!" She high-fived Liz's hand before running towards the back of the shop to find the food and drink.

"Hey, where's Tsubaki by the way? Can't she come?" Maka asked her friend, getting a nod.

"She has to sort out Blackstar since he spray-painted stars onto the neighbours cat. Caused a huge ruckus," Liz laughed.

"K-Kami," Maka giggled. "Why does he do these things?"

"Who knows."

"Anyway, what do I have to get?" Maka turned her attention to her taller friend, waiting for an answer while she shoved the money into her purse.

"You will be getting the decorations for the rooms on the 2nd floor of Kid's mansion while I will be doing the 1st floor, which is going to be the main show. So go wild and get what you think is right," Liz nodded; bustling away as she counted her half of the money.

"OK, anything I want." Maka said to herself, scanning the large shop. "I guess I'll just look around and see if anything catches my eye." She wandered through the first aisle, her eyes catching something bright straight away. "Liz said that I could buy anything I want, but she didn't say that I would be the one _decorating_ the room." Maka giggled as she grabbed the bright sign, holding it between her arm and side while she grabbed two more of them. I think I'll need a trolley, she thought.

She hobbled over to the entrance, making sure the signs didn't dig into her injured side, as she grabbed a trolley. Maka placed the signs down into the large basket carefully, making sure none of the circuits in the signs were broken.

She walked back to the first aisle to see if anything else caught her eye, but nothing did. It took her a few minutes before she found an aisle filled with creepy decorations. She picked up almost everything in the aisle since it fitted with a theme she had in mind, shoving them into the basket. She had grabbed ceiling banners covered with bats and pumpkins that glowed in the dark, a dozen fake gravestones, flame-changing candles, smoke machines, skulls and so much more.

She looked around the last aisle, but nothing seemed to stand out until she came upon the corner of it, spotting a leather-bound book. She parked the trolley and walked over to the plum coloured book, picking it up. It was the only one left by the look of it, since no other products like it stood behind.

"_'The Tainted Book'_" Maka read the title, flipping it over. There was no synopsis on the back, noting that there was probably something on the inside cover. She pulled the cover over, finding four words. _'Your WORDS come TRUE'. _Thinking nothing of it, she shoved it in the trolley.

When her trolley was almost full, an idea popped into her head which sent a smile to her face. "A spider room!" She said, noticing a stack of fake spider webs by the 5th aisle. Before the idea vanished from her mind, she grabbed as many bags of web as she could, piling them in the trolley until the left side was full. Maka then did another circuit around the shop until she found some plastic spiders which were also thrown into the trolley.

She was just about to head over to the till when her eyes layed upon a wide box that said '_Hallows Ginormous Spider!'_ Not being able to resist, Maka hurried over to the box and gaped at how big the spider prototype was. It reached all the way to the ceiling, filling two of the aisles. On the back of the box, it said that the spider was a fit-to-part decoration; taking at least 10 minutes to put together. Oh well, at least it will be worth it!

Maka heaved the heavy box into the trolley, letting out a sigh. The trolley was now full, but what she didn't look forward to was packing away and carrying the many, _many_ bags of Halloween decorations for Liz and Patty's party.

**汚染された予約**

Emery watched as Maka Albarn struggled to fill the till with the items she had, not realising how heavy some of them really were. The cashier looked panicked, watching as more and more items filled her till which she had to quickly scan and bag. She talked into the speaker on her till, requesting more baggers to help her. A few minutes later, three employees rushed over to the till where Maka was standing embarrassed, which only filled Emery with pleasure.

"S-Sorry!" She heard Maka say, her blush deepening as the baggers gave her the eye. "I didn't mean to buy so many things..."

The girl behind the till smiled, telling her not worry. She scanned the items, getting quicker each time while the baggers had a job to catch up. Emery giggled, enjoying the stressed faces of the employees from her position. She took off her hat, feeling the need to let her hair fall past her shoulders. The sunglasses also came off since the lights in the shop were so dim that she could hardly see where she was going.

"Oh, hey Emery!" Liz Thompson said from behind her, causing the girl to bump into the bags of spider web. "Kami, sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you," the tall girl panicked, piling the bags back up.

"It's OK." Emery sighed, pulling her ebony curls back over her shoulder. I've been caught. Liz Thompson was wearing her usual attire, the red cotton top that only covered her bust, leaving her stomach bare and the denim trouser and boots; as well as the showgirl hat that finished off the look.

"How come your still in your uniform?" She asked, flipping back her hair.

"I ugh, came to get some candy...for my mother. She always forgets to buy some for the little kids that trick 'o treat at her door..." Emery lied. "I didn't have time to change."

"But you had over two hours to get changed...right?" Liz said, confusing sweeping her face.

"I had...had..." Emery panicked, not knowing what to say. "...C-Club activities!" She finally said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"O-OK, sure you did." Liz smiled awkwardly, grabbing her trolley. "I had better get going..."

Emery nodded, giving her a wave. "Bye!"

"B-Bye," she tottered off, not looking back. Emery let go of her fake smile, ruffling her hair in agitation. "Jeez, why did I even take off my hat?" She growled, turning back towards the tills where Maka Albarn was looking directly at her. She looked frozen, her eyes wide as she held one of her Halloween decorations in her stiff hands.

Her lips formed Emery's name, which she quickly dismissed when Emery shot her a glare, telling her not to say anything. Maka nodded her stiff head and turned around, trying to ignore her presence as she moved to a different location.

She hid two aisles further away, behind the corner of the shelf where she kept an eye on Maka. Liz and Patty Thompson smiled at their friend and waved before piling their own items on two other tills where the process of more baggers started all over again. Emery saw Maka look back at the pile of spider webs, letting out a sigh when she didn't find her there. Her smile came back as she payed the girl at the till, stacking the bags into her trolley just as Liz and Patty walked out the doors with their own items.

Maka hurried after them, accidentally bumping into the closed doors which soon opened for her and bustled outside. Emery swiftly followed, making sure to stay a few metres behind. She stopped suddenly when the three girls stood beside a long black limousine, her mouth wide open like a gaping fish. "Wow..." She whispered, stepping back.

"Why did you get Kid to send over his limousine!?" Maka panicked, flailing her arms around in a frenzy.

"How else are we going to get all this stuff back?" Liz asked, opening the boot of the car. "Now stop whining and help me pack all the stuff away!" She placed her first bag in the boot, heading towards the second one.

"Come on, Maka-chan~" Patty chimed, pushing her trolley to the back of the car. "Help me with my stuff and then I'll help you with yours."

After ten minutes of 'manual labour', the girls took the trolleys back and got into the limousine; driving off down the road.

"They're probably going back to Kid's mansion, which is impossible for me to get to." Emery sighed, turning away as she headed in the opposite direction. "Guess I'll see her at school," she smirked, flipping her hair as an evil aura spread around her form.

**汚染された予約**

"Hey, Maka..." Liz trailed off, looking out the window. "Did you see Emery Grimwell at the shop?"

"Y-Yeah, I did. She glared at me," Maka frowned, shifting in her seat. Bags of Halloween decorations sat around them, filling up the whole limousine which left them with little space to move around in.

"By the way, what did you say happened to your cheek?" Patty poked the light bruise that had formed wider on her face, making her wince.

"I fell into a lamppost." She stated, looking at the floor. "That's how I got it." Maka fiddled with her bracelet, flicking the charms together to make a jingling sound that attracted the girls attention.

"Maka...I thought you said you fell into a chair?"

"D-Did I?" Maka blundered, looking away from her hardened eyes. "Sorry, I meant to say chair then...I guess."

"We'll see you in school tomorrow." Liz sighed, gesturing to the door with the back of her hand. "Tell us the truth when you want."

"Sorry," Maka mumbled as she reached for the door, pushing it open. "Bye girls," she said as she shut the door; glancing back to watch them drive away as she headed for the door of her apartment.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 26th October 2012

**Symm:** There's only 5 days left till Halloween! Wahoo! I can't wait, it's gonna be awesome. Halloween is one of my favourite events since you can wear whatever you want and nobody will care :3 Anyway, this is my new story uploaded especially for Halloween! I will be uploading a chapter a day and the last one will be up on Halloween! Hope it's OK! I OWN EMERY GRIMWELL.

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul _and _Treats!**


	2. The Book

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Book**

"Soul?" Maka called through, getting a grunt in reply. "Have you had dinner yet?" She slipped off her shoes, heading for the living room.

"No, I thought I'd wait for you." He said.

"How was the catch up lessons?" She murmured, walking past the mirror in the hall but suddenly stopped, reeling back. She gasped at her reflection, surprised at how big the bruise on her face was.

"They were OK."

"I need to cover it up!" She whispered to herself as the weapons response went through one ear and out the other, looking around for a scarf or hat; but to her dismay she couldn't find anything.

"Hello? Earth to Maka!" Soul yelled, having an annoyed tone to his voice.

"This is my only option," she sighed, keeping her hand firmly on her cheek in hopes her boyfriend wouldn't notice.

"You coming in or are you just ignoring me?" He asked, getting a shrill 'Yes!' from his partner. Maka walked into the room, finding Soul slouched on the couch. "Sit here," he patted the empty seat beside him which she took up immediately.

"I'm so tired," she groaned; leaning back. "The girls have killed me from all the lifting and carrying we had to do. They've gone overboard with the decorations," Maka stretched, just remembering about the bruise on her face.

"H-Hey, what's that?" Soul said, reaching for her hand.

"Nothing! It's nothing," Maka tensed, refusing to budge.

"If it's nothing then let me see it," Soul tried to pry her hand away but it didn't work. "M-Maka! Let me see-" He pulled her off the sofa with him when his elbow slipped, Maka landing on her back and Soul on top of her.

A deep red blush filled her cheeks. Soul's face was only a few inches away from hers. "Maka, why is there a giant bruise on your face?" His eyes hardened, making her flinch.

"I-I...I don't want to talk about it." She turned away.

"Maka." Soul pulled her head so she was looking at him, straight in the eyes. "Don't even lie to me, I know you." He caressed her face. "What happened?"

"E-Em...Emery Grimwell got a group of girls to beat me up." She choked, biting her lip in hope that her tears wouldn't fall.

"Emery? What for!?" He yelled, pulling her up with him when he stood and tugged her sleeve. She fell onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

"You, it was over you!" She sniffled, hiding her tears.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! She said that I'd put a friggin' curse on you or some shit. She even called me a witch!" She gripped the front of his shirt, burying her face into his neck.

"Maka, I'm so sorry." Soul cried, pulling her in for a kiss. "I didn't know that would happen, really Maks." He nuzzled her neck, stroking her hair. "Don't worry, I'll speak to her tomorrow-"

"NO!" Maka yelled, surprised at how on edge she felt. "N-No, you can't. She'll do it again, Soul."

"I'm your boyfriend, Maka. Don't you want me to sort it out for you?"

"No, I love you Soul, I really do! But I can sort this out myself, just give me some time." She mumbled, stretching her aching muscles.

"OK, I'll let you handle it." He flicked her nose, getting a growl in return. "So, are you gonna cook or not-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slammed the book down onto his head, leaving a perfect dent _right_ in the middle of his forehead. Kid would be proud at how symmetrical it made him. "I am not your slave, sharky." She wiped away the remaining tears and stood up. "I'm too tired to make anything, go order a pizza or something." She wandered off, not bothering to wait for him to answer since she was already in her room.

She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of her bed, letting out a tired sigh. Her hip bumped her satchel which fell onto the floor with a thud, throwing out a familiar bound book. The Tainted Book.

"Did I accidentally pick it up when I left?" She pondered to herself, picking it up. "Oh well, it won't hurt to look inside," she opened the front cover; finding the same four words on the corner of the inside. But what she didn't notice before was the set of writing on the opposite page.

_'The Tainted Book..._

_...is very unique. Its master will be the one who holds it, but can be passed on to another. Dark magic surrounds this evil book, and may affect the holder at any time. You may use this book as you please, but there are a few rules to bide by..._

_1. The non-living CANNOT be brought back to life._

_2. Wishing DEATH upon a person is not permitted._

_3. A new command cannot be given until there has been a time limit of 2 minutes between the earlier command._

_4. EVERY word that is written, WILL come true._

_5. Each command will stop when it has been ripped out/crossed off._

_If the holder dies then all of the information written in this book will be terminated. May the truth and lies be of your own knowledge. But beware, there will be consequences to pay for using this book. It's not free after all...'_

"So, whatever I write in this book is supposed to come 'true', huh?" Maka said to herself, grabbing a pen from the side. She flipped to the first clean page, thinking of something to write.

"Oh, I know!" She said, writing it down. _'I wish my eyes were blue.'_ She put the pen down, looking in the mirror. Nothing had happened. Her eyes were the usual green, with no shade of blue to them at all. Maka sighed, looking back down at the book. "Do I need to change my words?" She questioned herself, flipping to the back cover.

There stood, two little words. _E__go wisi_. Maka turned back to the front and re-wrote the sentence, this time changing _I wish_ with _ego wisi_.

She looked in the mirror and gasped. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, with no tinge of green to them. "OMD, it came true!" She screamed, grabbing the book and pen before sprinting out the door. "S-Soul! You've go to check this out!" She laughed, pouncing on him.

"Oof!" He choked, catching Maka who kneed him in the chest, cutting off his life's supply of oxygen. "M-Maka," he sucked in a deep breath when she removed herself from his lap, eyes wide with excitement.

"L-Look! Look at this!" She smiled, shoving the book at his face.

"What happened to your eyes!?" He cried, holding her face up close. The once emerald was replaced with aqua, making them stand out even more against her ash blonde hair.

Maka smiled, pointing at the book. "This happened."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, confused at his girlfriends words. Maka sighed, opening the book to the page she had written on.

"See here," she traced her finger across the sentence she had wrote. "I wrote this in the book and it came true!" She chimed, bouncing up and down.

Soul looked at her dumb-struck. "I don't know what to believe, love..."

"I'll show you!" She giggled, placing the pen on the page. "What is your wish?"

"My wish?"

"You know. Your, um...no, what you want at this moment or something? Like...a donut...or a pet dog?" She raised her brow, trying to think.

"OK, what about a cookie?" He said.

"OK! Just wait a second," she replied, writing down the sentence; before placing down the pen. Maka felt a tingling in her hand just as a small poof of smoke rose from her palm.

"What the-" A cookie appeared out of thin air, landing softly in her hand as Soul looked at it with shocked eyes. "H-How did, what..."

Maka laughed, rubbing his hand. "I told you the book was magic," she giggled.

"Jeez, where did you get it from!?" He took the cookie from her hand, taking a huge bite out of the corner. "Mmm, it's chocolate chip!"

She stifled her laugh, saying, "from the Halloween shop in town. It was the only one there," she twirled the piece of strand hair around her index finger. Maka grabbed the pen and crossed out the wish about her blue eyes, getting an irritating feeling from the corners of them. She felt them water, causing her vision to blur.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Before looking back at Soul who had already eaten the cookie. "Are my eyes back to normal?" She asked, rubbing the stray tears from her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah," he kissed her forehead.

"Soul, I don't want anyone else to know about this book unless it's an emergency."

"Sure, that's fine; I guess." He muttered. "I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks!"

**汚染された予約**

"Shit, I'm late!" Emery cried, grabbing her bag from the side as she sprinted down the stairs, grabbing her shoes and coat. "Stein's gonna kill me," she grumbled, shoving on her shoes and coat before slinging her bag over her shoulder and running out the door.

"B-Bus! I need to catch the bus," she ran to the sign that was half a mile away from her small house; leaving her breathless. A loud growling noise came from the school bus that came barreling up the road. "No!" She cried when the bus drove ahead, slowing down by the bus stop that was only a few feet away.

"Wait! I need to get on!" She said but the bus drove off since the driver saw no one coming. "Bastard!" She growled, punching the post when she arrived. "M-Maybe I can grab a ride from someone?" She looked around, finding a few passing cars. She sighed, sticking her cold thumb into the air while she waited for someone to stop.

After a few minutes, she decided to give up just when a red car pulled up. The drivers window rolled down to show a young man in his late twenties. "Hello," he smiled, showing off his pearly whites. "Do you need a ride?"

"Y-Yes please," Emery stuttered, running around to the passengers door. She yanked it open and flopped onto the seat, pulling the car door shut.

"So, where am I taking you?" He asked, looking her in the eye with his soft, chocolate orbs.

"D-DWMA please." She stuttered, finding herself attracted to his golden hair. W-Wait, what am I doing? Soul-kun is the only one for me! She looked out the window, not wanting to look at the handsome man.

"Oh, so you're one of _those_ are you?" He said, turning the wheel as they went around the corner.

"Yeah, I suppose." She murmured.

"Are you a weapon or meister?"

"A meister, currently looking for a weapon," she snorted, pulling her ebony curls to one side. The sight of the large school came into view as the man pulled up to the curb. "Thank you," Emery reached for the door when she felt something warm touch her leg.

"You know, to pay me for this you could come over to my place," his hand moved up slightly. "I could show you a good time-"

"Fuck off you asshole!" She punched him, disgusted at his thoughts. She kicked open the door and ran up the steps leading to the school while the man in the car drove off, cursing all the way. "Eww, I can't believe I hitched a ride with a gorgeous pervert." She shivered, reaching the top.

She checked the time on her watch and gasped. She was _very_ late. "I'm screwed," Emery sighed; walking through the doors. "Maybe I can write a forged note or something," she scratched her head.

"I won't get a detention then," she nodded, talking to herself. Her hand reached into her bag and brought out a slip of paper. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote down the fake note before wandering to class. Walking as slow as possible in hopes it would look like she wasn't actually late.

**汚染された予約**

"And that is why we're not allowed to dissect a human," Stein sighed. "But I'm sure I'll be able to get around it..." A glint of light flashed across the lens of his glasses, making the students flinch and move back in their seats.

"I can't believe he actually wants to dissect a human," Soul ruffled his hair.

"I know, it's not normal." Maka replied, watching the mad scientist sharpen a scalpel which had suddenly appeared. "I bet he would fit in perfectly at a mentally insane hospital..."

"Haha, you're probably right!"

The door of the classroom opened. Emery walked in with reddened cheeks, handing a note to Stein. "Sorry I'm late, sir." She said, waiting for him to read the letter.

Stein nodded, folding the piece of paper with a scowl, gesturing for her to take her seat. "Anyway, I want you all to write a 1,000 word paper on why the Alabama Waterdog has become an endangered species." He handed the class a piece of paper and told them to start.

Maka sighed, grabbing her pen. "This is so easy," she said to herself as she began to write. _'The Alabama Waterdog is a medium sized Necturus with four toes and a laterally compressed tail. Their gills are permanent, bushy and red, with golden iris'. They are a water creature found in the eastern Mississippi, Alabama. They have become endangered from being mistaken as water nymphs by the fishermen who have captured and killed them. Governments are trying to stop the fishermen from setting traps and nets under the water in the specific areas, but are trying to move them on.'_

"OK, 81 words done and 919 to go."

**汚染された予約**

"What the hell are Alabama Waterdogs?" Emery asked herself, tapping her pen impatiently against the desk. Maka sat in front of her, writing away with a smile on her face as she reached her second page. "Oh, I have an idea." She smirked, placing the tip of her pen onto the paper.

_'Alabama Waterdogs are endangered because our teacher, STEIN has a DISSECTING PROBLEM which cannot be solved. He has dissected many rare animals in front of his students and he is a problem. I think he should be fired. I don't care if he is a high rated meister! STEIN IS THE ONLY REASON ON WHY MOST ANIMALS ARE ENDANGERED.'_

"Now I just need a distraction." She grabbed the pencil case from her bag and threw it at Ox, hitting him right in the head. He tipped forward and over the desk, causing the class the burst into laughter. Taking the opportunity, Emery changed the name at the top of her paper and swapped it with Makas, writing her own name at the top.

"Sir, do you want me to collect in the papers?" Emery called to Stein who helped Ox stand.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you, Emery." Stein replied as she began to take in the papers.

This way, Maka won't know about our swapped seats and will hopefully get a detention. "Here you go, sir." She handed him the papers after she had collected them all in.

Stein nodded, taking the papers and sitting down behind his desk. "You're all dismissed," he said just as the school bell rang. The students filed out and headed to their second lesson which Emery wasn't looking forward to at all.

**汚染された予約**

"Can Maka Albarn and Emery Grimwell report to Lord Death, please. I repeat, can Maka Albarn and Emery Grimwell report to Lord Death, please." The speaker sounded, catching Maka's attention.

"Ooh, Maka's in trouble!" Patty giggled, clapping her hands.

"What did you do to upset this lower God's desciple?" Blackstar asked, striking a pose.

"MAKA CHOP!" She slammed the book down, leaving a unconscious assassin in the middle of the hallway. "Don't speak so lowly of Lord Death. And I haven't done anything, thank you very much." Maka growled, walking off down the corridor to Deaths room.

Once she arrived and was at the end of the long walk-way, she saw Death speaking with Spirit. Kami, why?

"M-MAKA!" Spirit noticed his daughter straight away and ran up to her, squeezing her waist where her injury was.

"O-OW! GET OFF PAPA!" She cried, clutching her side when he let go.

"What's wrong? Did I do something-"

"No, it's not you. I hurt my side in a mission a while ago and the pain has come back," she lied, looking away.

"Hello? Lord Death!" Emery's voice came from behind, causing them all to turn. "What do you want?" She drawled, twirling her hair around.

"How dare she talk to him like that," Maka growled under her breath, clenching her fists till her nails dug into her skin; drawing tiny drops of blood.

"I'm glad you finally made it, Emery." Death said with no emotion to his voice. "Can both of you come here. Spirit, you can go now."

"But I want to speak with my Maka-"

"_Spirit_." Death said sternly, being the second person to cut him off mid-sentence.

"OK, bye Maka!" Spirit hugged her gently before disappearing through the mirror.

"Ahem," Death cleared his voice. "You two are in deep trouble."

"T-Trouble?" They said in unison before scowling at each other.

"Yes, I'll start with you; Emery. Stein has given me the note you gave him this morning when you came in late for school. We would have believed your note if it wasn't written with a fake signature on the back of your science homework." He frowned, showing her the note.

Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who forges class notes then. Maka smirked, glad that the girl who beat her up was getting told off.

"Now Maka, you are also in trouble with Stein."

"Stein?" She pondered.

"Yes, he showed me your essay on the Alabama Waterdog." He handed her the slip of paper.

Maka read over the contents, gasping at the use of words against Stein. "I-I didn't write this. It's not my paper." She said, handing it back to him.

"But it has your name on it, Maka." He pointed at the top where her name was scrawled in small letters.

"But-"

"No 'buts', you _and_ Emery have detention after school with Marie. That is all," he moved towards the mirror, giving them a wave before disappearing through the mirror.

**汚染された予約**

"You got a detention for something you didn't do!?" Liz yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"Yeah, I guess." Maka sighed, leaning on her hands.

"This is shit! I can't believe that _bitch_ swapped papers with you!"

"Elizabeth, please lower your voice." Sid called from his seat, hushing the girl back into her seat.

"Don't call me _Elizabeth_." She growled, shooting a glare at Emery who was watching her and quickly turned away. "We were going to get our Halloween costumes today too," she moaned, getting a nod from her sister.

"But since Maka has a detention, we can pick _any_ outfit we want for her." Patty giggled evilly, pulling down her safety goggles as she reached for the tube filled with Potassium. "In it goes," she poured the liquid into the beaker, catching Maka's attention.

"Patty, what did you just pour into the beaker?"

"The liquid that's in the test tube!" She smiled, placing it back on the rack.

"WHAT!?" Liz, Tsubaki and Maka all yelled.

"Patty, you were only supposed to add one drop of it into the beaker, not the whole thing!" Tsubaki cried, pulling her goggles down over her eyes with shaking hands.

"This is bad, this is really bad!" Liz said, flailing her arms around.

"Iron and Potassium react very badly-" The chemicals exploded, filling the class with a thick black smoke. I'm so glad I got my goggles down in time, Maka thought, wiping the black dust from her face.

"What happened, girls?" Sid ran over, wafting away the smoke.

"We, ugh, put too much Potassium in the Iron." Maka coughed, rubbing her sore throat. "Sorry."

Sid sighed, disposing of the chemicals and tubes. "It's OK, I'll clean this up." He turned his attention to the rest of the class. "CAN EVERYONE PLEASE TRANSFER YOUR BOOKS AND RESULTS TO NIGUS' LAB!"

"Go on girls, I'll decontaminate your stuff and send it back to you after." He told them, getting nods in response.

"I can't believe you did that, Patty." Liz laughed, patting her sisters back.

"I didn't mean to." Patty pouted, rubbing the dust from her face.

"We know you didn't," Tsubaki said. "It was quite funny, though. Did you see the look on Emery's face when it exploded?" She giggled, batting the dust from her hair.

"I know, her expression was hilarious!" Maka replied.

"Anyway," Liz cleared her throat. "Us three will get our Halloween costumes as well as yours Maka, so don't worry about it. Good luck with Emery," she smirked.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th October 2012

**Symm:** There's only 4 days left till Halloween! YAY! I want all the candy right now O.O I need to be energized, since I've only just got back from my nans. I went down the park with my little cousins and uncle, even though it was freezing! My legs are dead and my cold has gotten worse, I am so tired.

Thank you for all the reviews and addings so far!

**Hanyoualchemist1: Hahaha thanks! Lol, that's good then :3 I NEED TREATS OTHERWISE I'LL DIE O.O**

**Gir01298: Lol, I won't take them...not _yet_ anyway...**

**sugarpie123: *Demon voice* THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I agree, she should die!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thank you lissie! Me too, she deserves it -.-**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul _and_ Treats!**


	3. A Day Full of Wishful Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Day Full of Wishful Revenge**

"I guess I didn't need to use the Tainted book today, after all." Maka said to herself as she left Marie's class, glad that the detention was finally over. She opened her locker and placed the book inside since her bag was too full and had no room left for it. "I'll pick it up tomorrow," she wandered off down the hall towards the entrance with her heavy satchel.

Emery had disappeared as soon as Marie told them to leave, which only made Maka suspicious of her. "Oh well, I guess it's something to worry about tomorrow."

**汚染された予約**

Emery watched Maka leave before rushing towards her locker. She took one of the many granny clips from her hair, bent the middle of it until it was straight and slipped it through the lock of Maka's locker, fiddling with the lock until it opened. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the narrow door open and let it hit the inside wall.

Many books filled the locker, all piled up in neat separate piles and arranged in alphabetical order. "And people have a go at Kid-kun for having OCD. Here's someone with the _exact same _problem," she laughed, flipping her ebony curls.

Her hands roamed over the many books until a leather bound one caught her attention, drawing her in. The Tainted Book. "I think I'll 'borrow' this for a while. She won't notice..." She laughed evilly, creasing her eyebrows in a thick straight line.

Once the book was hidden away in her backpack, she slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her bent pin; slotting it back through the lock. She jingled it about until she heard the familiar _click_ that announced the locking of the door.

With a deep sigh, she threw the unusable pin into a nearby bin before walking away to the entrance herself.

**汚染された予約**

"Here you go," Soul handed Maka the parcel after she had finished in the bathroom. "It's from Liz and Patty, they said it's your Halloween costume." He smirked, waiting to see what it looked like.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not opening this till the day of the party," Maka said with a huff; placing the parcel on the table. "Do _not_ touch it otherwise your head will be severed with my encyclopedia!" Her eyes had a glint of evilness to them as her smile made him flinch, sending a shiver down his spine.

She grabbed the parcel, not trusting her partner with it, and took it to her room; hiding it in her wardrobe. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the rim of her top up, showing the clean bandage tied around her waist. She hesitantly untangled it, revealing a tiny scar left from the beating off Emery and her gang.

"Thank goodness, at least it's gone." She sighed, discarding the bandage in her bin. "At least I can do sports tomorrow." Her phone suddenly beeped, making her jump as it vibrated against her hip.

The caller I.D showed that it was Liz and a goofy picture of her sat below; filling up the whole screen. Maka pressed the green symbol on her phone, accepting the call.

"Hey Liz!"

_"Hey Maka, did Soul give you the costume?"_

"Yeah, thanks for dropping it over."

_"So, have you opened it yet!?" _Her voice sounded eager, having a slight strain to it.

"No, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

_"Oh," _Liz groaned on the other end of the phone. _"You'll love it, just to say."_

"Great, can't wait to open it!" Maka said enthusiastically, not actually looking forward to it at all.

_"I have something else to ask you!"_

"And that is?"

_"Would you be able to sing with me and the other girls? The band I booked for the live show cancelled since they got payed to sing for a shorter amount of time and were practically stolen from us."_ Liz growled.

"S-Sure, I can't wait!"

_"OK, great. I'll see you in school."_

"OK!" Maka ended the call, slipping the phone back into her pocket with a sigh. "Well that was unexpected." She said, ruffling her hair. "Guess I'd better make dinner otherwise Soul will moan about me starving him." She said to herself with a groan, wandering over to her starving boyfriend.

**汚染された予約**

"Hurry up, Maka! Nygus will make us do ten extra laps around the track if we're late," Liz said hurriedly, urging the meister to hurry.

"Sorry! It's not my fault I was late, Soul ran away with my bag and it took a few Maka Chops to get him to stop and give it back." Maka quickened her pace, shoving on her trainers.

"Here Maka-chan, give me your foot!" Patty giggled, grabbing her leg. She began to do up the laces on the front of her shoe while Maka did the same on her other foot, and Liz pulled her hair into the usual pigtails.

"Right, now let's go!" Liz dragged Maka out of the changing rooms with Patty trailing behind. They ran out the door leading to the track field outside and joined the rest of the group, getting a strong glare from Nygus.

"OK, since the three slow pokes have finally arrived, I will now tell you what we'll be doing today." Nygus said with a smile. "Today you will all be doing an arrangement of activities and there will be no supervision when you're on the tracks and courses. I am entrusting you all, so stay sensible and no fighting, OK?"

"Yes miss!" They all said, waiting for further instructions.

"Good. You can go on either course or track which is located over the East side of the school. Good luck!"

The students ran off, heading towards the assault course behind the forest as Maka, Liz and Patty began to run too when Nygus stopped them. "Girls, you were late. And you know what that means, right?"

The three sighed and said in unison, "Ten laps around the track." Before making their way to the yellow circuit.

"This is all your fault Maka," Liz said as they began the first lap. "We told you this would happen."

"It's Soul's fault!" Maka yelled, zipping up the front of her jacket as they turned the corner.

"All Soul's fault," Patty joined in, making a song out of the situation.

"Hush Patty," Liz groaned when they reached their third lap, all letting out a groan of exasperation.

After the ten exhausting laps were finished, they found themselves in front of the first course. It consisted of a rope swing, stepping stones, climbing walls and much more along the way. "Wow, this looks intense." Maka said, gaping at the height of some of the obstacles.

"You've got that right." Liz replied, walking to the start. "Right, you coming girls?"

"Yeah!" Patty answered for herself and Maka, standing beside her sister.

"Let's go," Maka said.

The three of them ran across the first stretch, coming to the first obstacle. A climbing wall. Liz clambered up first, soon followed by Patty who struggled with the small grips pinned to the wooden wall. Maka was the first to the top, standing up with ease. "Looks like we've got to swing down." She said as the sisters got to the top.

"OK, meisters first!" Liz pushed Maka off the side.

"S-Shit!" Maka quickly grabbed onto the hand bar as she fell, letting her weight drop as she swooped across the line strung through the tree tops. "I'm going to kill you, bitch!" Maka teased the weapon who came barreling across the line towards her.

"Not if I kill you first!"

**汚染された予約**

"Jeez, what's taking her so long?" Emery groaned, leaning against the tree. She had been waiting for Maka to get onto the running track that stretched through the forest next to the lake, to produce her spell.

As the time past she grew bored so slipped her hand under the back of her white sports top, pulling out the Tainted Book. "I might as well write down the spell now," she grabbed the pen hidden between her ebony curls, popping off the lid.

_'Ego wisi a swarm of wasps would attack Maka.'_ She wrote with a smile, enjoying the image playing in her head of what could happen. "This will teach her for stealing my boyfriend-to-be." She snickered as the sound of heavy feet came from the side.

A large group of girls came jogging past, followed by Maka and the sisters. "Come on, release the wasps!" A loud buzzing noise came from the trees as a large wasp nest crashed to the ground, making the large group of flying creatures angry.

They flew towards the group of girls who screamed, running away from the angry wasps that threatened to sting them. Half of the bunch flew at Maka while the rest chased the other girls as well as Liz and Patty.

"Shit!" Maka yelled, trying to dodge the wasps stingers. "W-Woah!" She tripped over one of the rocks that bordered the lake, sending her straight towards the water. Emery waited to see if she would resurface while the wasps hovered above the water; growing bored. They flew off in the direction of the group of girls just as Maka broke through the surface of the water, clambering out of the lake.

"D-Damn," she coughed, spitting dirty water from her mouth. "I thought wasps were dead at this time of year," she rung her hair, letting the droplets of water fall to the ground. "I guess I'd better carry on with the course, the girls will catch up with me." Maka said to herself, jogging down the stretch of trail in her wet kit.

"Those stupid wasps, too dull to attack the right person," Emery muttered, following after the girl. She jogged up the path until she saw Maka heading towards the rope swing with a large puddle of mud beneath it.

She grabbed the book and pen, writing a new command. _'Ego wisi the mud would become lava.'_ A small amount of steam came from the mud as it turned a bright red and orange.

Maka grabbed the rope and swung across the pit, not bothering to notice the hot lava below as she landed across the opposite side, carrying on with the run.

"I should have made the rope break or something, that was a waste of paper." Emery grumbled, walking _around_ the rope swing and running after Maka. "By my calculations, there should only be one obstacle left. The hardest obstacle of all," she said.

Maka reached the last obstacle and so did Emery, but she stayed a few meters behind. She jumped up on the first platform and grabbed the bar raised above her head, swinging from bar to bar in the style of a monkey until she reached the end and landed on a plank raised above the ground.

She ran across the plank and came upon a large tower. Four metal poles held the frame together while flat slates of wooden platforms filled the tower, giving it four levels.

"This is where the second part of my revenge comes in," Emery grinned, placing the tip of the pen on the paper.

**汚染された予約**

Maka hopped onto the first level with ease, reaching for the second one. But when she put her weight down on her hands, the level suddenly grew slippery as black oil appeared on the surface; causing her grip to fail and her body to fall to the ground. "Ouch," she rubbed the back of her head and stood, climbing back onto the first level. She swapped sides, finding no oil on that part and climbed up; doing the same with the third level.

"OK, only one more level to go before I can go to the changing rooms." Maka said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Just as she clambered onto the top of the last level, a sizzling noise came from underneath. The floor was melting.

"What the hell? That's not possible, wood can't _melt_, can it!?" She cried, stepping away from the middle. Her foot suddenly went through the wood, making her body drop through a hole that had formed in the middle of the level. She gripped onto the edge with her bare hands while her legs dangled below.

"Come on, Maka. You can do it," she encouraged herself. With a loud huff, she pulled her body back up and ran to the pole beside the platform. She jumped onto it and slid all the way down until her feet touched the ground, before running back to the changing rooms in hopes of the girls being there.

**汚染された予約**

"Fuck it, fuck it all!" Emery growled, throwing the pen across the track. "Why didn't she fall!?" She shoved the book back under her top and ran back to the changing rooms. "I can't believe none of that worked. I wished for the oil to go on the platform, she didn't even get a single cut or bruise from the fall. I wished the wood on the top level to melt away, but she didn't even drop! I need to upgrade my ideas," she mumbled as she reached the door leading to the girls changing rooms.

"I have the rest of the day to play pranks on her anyway," Emery sighed; pushing open the door.

"I can't believe we were attacked by wasps!" Jackie cried, conversing with the other girls.

"I-I know! I thought we we're going to die," one of them said.

"Jeez, get a grip." Emery mumbled under her breath, changing into her normal clothes before walking out the door and heading towards the canteen for lunch.

**汚染された予約**

"Maka! Why are your clothes soaked!?" Liz yelled, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her small form vigorously. "And where have you been? Patty and I searched all over for you."

"Well, you know when those wasps attacked everyone? I sort of fell into the lake so that's the answer to your first question, and for the second?" Maka said. "I decided to carry on with the course since it was the quickest way to the changing rooms." She pried Liz's fingers from her shoulders before taking off her top and ringing it out. The water fell to the ground, forming a small puddle that soon ran off into small trails.

"Maka-chan, weren't those wasps scary?" Patty asked her when she was out of her shorts and trainers.

"Yeah, it was weird. I thought the wasps died in this season," Maka replied, pulling on her usual attire that consisted of her plaid black and red skirt, black boots with white straps, white shirt, green and white striped tie and the long black cape with grey buttons.

"Don't forget your gloves," Liz handed her the thin white pair which she slipped on with ease before heading out the room with the sisters trailing closely behind.

"I'm so glad it's lunch, I couldn't go another step around that track." Patty sighed, ruffling her short hair. "I hate sports."

"You don't mind if I put my kit in my locker do you? I don't want to be carrying them around for the rest of the day since my books will get soaked."

"No, that's fine Maka. We'll come with you," Liz said.

"OK, thanks." Maka smiled, wandering over to her locker. She slotted the small key into the lock and turned it, not finding it unlock. "That's strange, it looks as if the lock has been fiddled with..." She wiggled the key around until it opened, breathing a sigh.

"W-Wait, where's the Tainted Book!?" She said, looking through the locker. The book was gone. No wonder the lock is broken, someone must have taken the book when they broke into my locker!

"Is everything OK, Maka-chan?" Patty asked her friend who nodded in response, giving her and her sister a large smile.

"It's fine," she replied, closing her locker. Whoever stole the book must have caused those wasps to attack everyone outside, as well as the oil and melting wood incident with me. And there is only one person who has a grudge against me and would go to such lengths of ruining my life. Emery Grimwell.

"Damn her!" She growled under her breath just as the evil girl walked past. "Y-You two should go onto the canteen, I have some business to sort out." She glared at Emery's back as she walked down the corridor.

"OK, see you after Maka!" Liz said and Patty waved as they went off into the opposite direction.

"Emery! EMERY!" Maka yelled, running after the girl. "Why did you take it!?" She grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Take what, Maka-chan?" Emery said in a fake voice, giving her a sly smile.

"You _know_ what you took. The Tainted Book!" Maka said. "Give it back, you don't know what you're dealing with!" She reached out her hands, waiting for the girl to hand over the book.

"Finders keepers!" Emery laughed menacingly.

"Bitch!" Maka slapped her across the face. "You don't go breaking into other people's lockers and stealing their stuff! So no, it's not _finders keepers_!" She snapped.

"Well, there were not witnesses so you can't put anything on me."

"Give me back the book. You don't know how dark the magic that surrounds the book is. It's Black Magic! A low leveled meister like you can't handle that sort of-"

"Don't say that as if you _know_ me!" Emery yelled. "You have nothing to do with me so just leave me alone you slag!" She stalked off, leaving the surprised meister staring stiffly at the ground.

"I-I know you were the one who summoned the wasps, and the oil and melting wood. You're not fooling anyone," Maka said, her voice growing groggy. "You're a heartless bitch, Emery. You don't deserve friends."

"What did you say?" Emery growled, turning around. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?"

"Oh, you heard me alright little miss nosy." Maka grumbled, giving her the finger. "Now if you'll excuse me," she grinned and walked away.

"Oh, you wait till next lesson!" Emery shrieked, drawing a few of the passing students attentions.

"Can't wait!" Maka giggled, not actually looking forward to the lesson since she knew Emery would embarrass her somehow.

**汚染された予約**

The bell rang, announcing the end of lunch. The students filed into Marie's cooking class, all wearing their aprons.

"OK, settle down please class!" Marie said cheerfully, annoying Emery.

"Why is she so happy?" Emery muttered, playing with one of her loose curls. "I wish I could be like that..."

"Since you're all in your assorted groups, I will tell you what we'll be making this lesson. Blueberry muffins! One of my favourites," she winked; causing a few of the students at the back to laugh.

Emery scanned the room and found Maka standing with the sisters and Soul. Oh Soul-kun, my Prince! Emery blushed, gazing at him with her wondrous midnight eyes. I will replace that bitch soon, and I can't wait.

"You all have the ingredients and instructions so please get on with it," Marie said as she started on her own mix, stirring the contents with ease while humming a merry tune.

"OK, in goes the flour and hot water." Emery poured in the ingredients, grabbing an egg. She crack the shell in the middle with a fork, digging her thumbs into the crack. She pulled the two halves outwards so that the yolk fell into the mix without any pieces of shell. Once the shells were disposed of, she stirred her mix until it began to stick before adding in two handfuls of blueberries.

"Maka should be distracted by now," Emery smiled, lifting up her cooking book where the Tainted Book lay hidden underneath. She grabbed the small pen from her apron pocket and began to write.

_'Ego wisi deformed moths would fly out of Maka's dough mix.'_

She then turned to the next page and wrote _another_ spell.

_'Ego wisi Maka would slip on Tsubaki's ingredients.'_

Hmm, I might as well write up another one since I'm on the ball! The spells won't work straight away since there is a two minute time limit between them, but they'll start as soon as the limits up.

_'Ego wisi lemon would get sprayed in Maka's eyes.'_

"I can't wait," she closed the book and covered it back up with the cooking book. Let the pranks commence!

Emery grabbed her bowl and pretended to stir it while she watched Maka's table, waiting for the first spell to be casted. A small white light shone from Maka's bowl of mix, grabbing her attention as thousands of moths flew out of it.

"Ahh!" Maka screamed, ducking low as the deformed moths flew around the room, causing the other students to panick. "What the hell!?" She said, wafting them away as her eyes met Emery's. She glared, knowing Emery was the one who did it. "Jeez, some people are so childish."

"Oh, you won't believe how childish I've become with this book." She whispered under her breath, carrying on with the stirring.

"I think you'd better get rid of your mix and start a new one, hopefully no more moths will fly out it." Liz laughed, patting her friend on the back.

Maka sighed, taking her bowl to the bin and dumping the mix into it. She walked back to her table and made the mix again. "Damn, I've run out of blueberries." She hurried over to the cabinets behind Marie and looked around for the box of fruit.

Once she had found them, she began to make her way over to the table, again.

The two minutes should be up by now. So let's see how she deals with this one.

Tsubaki caught Emery's attention as she cracked the egg wrong, causing the yolk to spring out of the shell and onto the floor. "Oops!" She threw the shell away and went to pick up the yolk when Maka walked past, heading straight for it.

"M-Maka, watch out!" Tsubaki yelled, reaching for her.

"Huh?" Her foot gave out as she slipped on the egg yolk and caught her elbow on Jackie's bowl of mix, falling to the ground while the blueberries flew into the air. She landed on her back and the blueberries dropped around her, covering her in purple, sticky juice. The bowl of mix landed on her head, making the thick dough run down her face in big dollops.

"M-Maka, are you OK?" Soul helped her up, removing the bowl.

"I-I'm fine," she sniffled, wiping away the dough. "I'll go clean myself up."

"Are you Ok, Maka?" Marie ran over to the girl, taking her hand.

Emery blanked out their conversation and focused in on Ox as he grabbed a slice of lemon from the table.

"Where did this lemon slice come from?" He said to himself, peering over the frame of his glasses. "Hey, Marie. Are we supposed to put lemon in the mix?" He asked, putting slight pressure on the piece of fruit.

"No we're not-" The lemon juice sprayed from the slice, cutting Marie off when she spotted the situation.

"Here we go!" Emery giggled.

The lemon juice hit Maka directly in the eyes, blinding her. "AHHH!" She screamed, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't rub them, it will make them worse!" Marie yelled, grabbing Maka's hands. "Throw warm water over them in the toilets, now!" She pushed Maka towards the door which she sprinted out of, running off down the hall while Patty and Liz ran after her. Tsubaki went after them as well as Soul while Kid and Blackstar stayed where they were under instructions from Marie.

"Wow, that went better than I planned!" Emery laughed, putting down her bowl. "I did tell her I would get her back."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th October 2012

**Symm:** YAY, ONLY 3 DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN! I've decided to upload two chapters today since I sort of miscalculated the number of chapters I've planned on doing, and Chapter 4 is just over half the size of this chapter :) So you're lucky! I've only started Chapter 5 which is the start of the Halloween party, I'll see you in a few minutes for the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews and addings so far!

**Kaw the golden wolf**

**MidnightStarGazer**

**yuuki24688: That's a very good idea Yuu! Thanks for the review :3**

**XSoulXMakaXMeX: Thank you very much! Either a Zombie or Medusa, how about you?**

**Nobody Special: Haha, it does! Yu, Yu, Yuki! We love Yuki! *random dancing* YUKI! My reaction: WTF...Thank you!**

**kerri leilua321: Yeah, you just want to kill Emery right? Thanks!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Lol, I get first dibs! Thanks ^_^**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul _and_ Treats!**


	4. Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth and Lies**

Maka ran down the hall and burst through the doors of the girls toilets, running straight over to the sink. She ran the taps and threw the scorching hot water over her eyes, getting rid of the burning sensation that had made her go blind. Her vision grew blurred as her eyes watered without her knowledge, not stopping since the lemon had entered her tear ducts.

Emery did this to me, I know she did! Maka yelled in her mind. I guess this is the payback she was going on about.

"Maka, are you OK!" Liz and Patty ran into the room.

"I-I'm fine, my eyes just sting a bit." She murmured, rubbing them. The tears continued to fall but her vision was now clear allowing her to see again.

"But you're crying," Patty said.

"It's from the lemon, they'll stop in a minute."

Tsubaki burst through the door, huffing and puffing as she tried to regain her breath. "M-Maka, I can't believe all that happened to you in one lesson!" She cried, giving her friend a hug.

"I know, I'm so unlucky." Maka laughed, patting the weapons back. "I'm OK though, so there's no need to worry."

"That's good," she wiped away some of her tears that were still running. "Let me help you." Tsubaki ran her fingers through Maka's hair, getting rid of the clumps of dough and blueberries. "There you go!"

Maka's hair was dough free but there were still some bits of food on her face. She wiped away the blueberry juice from her cheeks with the help of the water, sighing during the process.

"Soul's outside by the way, he wants to know if you're OK." Tsubaki said, nodding towards the door.

"OK, thanks for telling me." Maka wandered to the door and opened it slightly, peering out. "S-Soul."

"Maka, you're OK!" He pulled her out of the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's not your fault! I've just been unlucky today," she laughed, rubbing his back. "Sorry about dragging you out of class."

"What? You didn't drag me along, I came willingly. I'm your boyfriend after all," he kissed her forehead; making her blush.

"I love you," she peck him on the lips.

He grinned. "I love you too."

"I'd better clean myself up a bit more. You should go back to class otherwise Marie will give you _another_ detention." She giggled, poking his nose.

"OK, but will you be alright?"

"Of course I will! I have the girls," she smiled, pulling away. "See you!"

"Bye Maka," he walked off as she went back into the bathroom.

"I told Soul to go back to class," she told the eyeing girls who laughed together.

"You two are so _cute_ together!" Tsubaki and Liz squealed while Patty giggled, clapping her hands with joy.

"Thanks," Maka's blush deepened. She looked in the mirror, noticing her face was back to normal. "Look's like my bruise has finally gone!"

"Bruise?" Tsubaki said, confusion sweeping her face.

"Oh, I hit my head on a chair! I had a _huge_ bruise on my cheek from it, but used concealer to cover it up for a few days." Maka replied, giving her a smile.

"Maka." Liz said, "Tell us what _really_ happened."

"Please don't lie to us anymore, Maka-chan." Patty whined.

"O-OK, I'll tell you the truth. I don't mind if Blackstar and Kid are told but please, not anyone else."

"We won't," Tsubaki patted her head.

"When I was supposed to meet you behind the school the other day for the shopping trip, Emery and a few of the older girls came to meet me instead. She accused me of stealing Soul from her and even called me a witch." She laughed, watching the three girls closely. "She hit me, telling the girls to finish me off while she tottered away." Her eyes darkened. "Once they were finished with me, I received your text about us meeting at a later time."

"Maka-"

"It's fine, let me finish." She cut Patty off who nodded in response. "I was actually glad that you said that since I had enough time to change and visit the hospital. I had a deep wound on my hip where a small scar replaces it now. I also received a bruise on my cheek, smaller cuts around various places on my body and scraped palms." She finished, not wanting to tell them about the book.

"Oh, Maka!" Liz engulfed her in a hug and Patty joined in as well as Tsubaki.

"I-I'm fine," Maka sniffled, wiping her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm over it."

"We'll teach her a lesson, don't worry."

"P-Please don't, you know I don't like violence!" Maka panicked.

"Don't worry we won't hurt her." Patty said.

"Only a bit," Liz giggled.

After a long pause of thinking, she finally gave them her answer. "Fine, but don't make her angry!" Maka sighed, giving into them. "Tell Soul he can speak to her if he wants to, he did say he wanted to help out."

"Sure thing!" Tsubaki smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

**汚染された予約**

As the bell rang, announcing that school was over, Emery stalked out the classroom and to her locker. She had felt strange all day, getting an unusual tingling sensation all over her body. Maybe it was from the spells.

"Hey, Emery." Liz, one of the most populist girls in school came up to her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I guess. Is it about your Halloween party tomorrow?" Emery asked, walking into the girls toilets with her trailing, away from the hordes of students.

Patty Thompson was standing in front of the long stretch of mirror, moving away the few strands of hair that draped down her face. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was sat on the edge of one of the sinks, swinging her dangling legs back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"What's going on?" Emery's instincts told her to run, but she just stood there, ignoring the horrible feeling running through her.

"You upset one of our best friends." Liz said, blocking the door with her body. "She didn't want to tell us, but it was the only way for her to deal with it."

"You caused her to lie, and hurt her for no reason at all." Patty joined in, looking away from the mirror. "To sum it all up, you're a bitch."

"What are you on about?" Emery pretended to act dumb, even though she knew _exactly_ what they were talking about. "I haven't done anything to anyone-"

"Stop lying." Tsubaki cut her off. "We've already been told so there's no point in doing that."

Emery's shoulders relaxed as she let out a deep sigh, letting the smirk pull at her lips. "I got the older girls to beat up Maka since she stole Soul. He is mine," her voice grew hysterical. "He was meant for me! But that _bitch_ took him away, casting her disgusting evil spell over him. He fell for her, not for her looks but for her brain. That's the only good thing about her-"

Tsubaki slapped her full force across the face, cutting her off. "Don't you _speak_ about _my_ friend like that. She is the loveliest person I know, compared to something like _you_." It was like something inside Tsubaki finally snapped, sending all her rage at Emery.

She brought her leg up and kicked Emery square in the face, sending her flying across the room. She crashed into the wall, letting out a groan as she slid down to the floor.

"Maka told us that we weren't supposed to hurt you," Liz snickered, closing in on the girl while Tsubaki took back to her perch on the sink.

"Not much, anyway." Patty scoffed, her eyes burning with revenge as she joined in; raising her fist.

"Wait," Liz held up her hand, crouching to the ground. She grabbed Emery by the collar and pushed her up against the wall, looking straight into her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ show your face at my party otherwise you're dead!"

Patty brought down her fist.

**汚染された予約**

"I'm looking forward to Liz and Patty's party tomorrow!" Maka squealed, bouncing in her seat besides Soul on the couch.

"Me too, they put a lot of effort into it so it's bound to be good." Soul said, moving closer to her. "The girls said that our costumes match so that's gonna be something to look forward to."

"I'm sort of dreading it. You know what they're like, they can't stop themselves from getting the skimpiest outfit in there." Maka sighed, leaning back. "But I believe in them so it should be fine...I think."

"Look! The Ring is on," Soul pointed at the Tv before turning up the volume.

"I haven't seen this before. Is it good?"

"Yes! It's one of the scariest films around and is just in time for Halloween," he laughed.

"How long is it on for?"

"Just under two hours I think." He replied, settling into the cushions.

"Great, this looks awesome." Maka smiled, snuggling into his side. "What's it about?"

"It's about a certain video tape. If played, a large white ring will come up on the screen before cutting off. The people who watch this tape receive a phone call saying that they will die in seven days. Strange things start happening to these people such as horrid visions and illusions."

"Does anything else happen?" She asked when the movies opening titles came on.

"You'll have to wait and see."

**汚染された予約**

Emery stared back at her reflection in the mirror, stroking her cheeks. She had a huge bruise on her arm as well as a black eye; both hurting. "She told on me, that bitch." She growled, walking towards her wardrobe.

"I will get into that party if it's the last thing I do. Maka Albarn hasn't even seen the worst of my power." She pulled the Tainted Book from its hidden place within the coats, flipping back to the rules.

"I wish I could kill that girl, I really do! But rule 2 stops me, saying that wishing death upon another person is not permitted." She scoffed, looking away. "Jeez, why are there always rules!?" She put the book down and flipped to the next clean page. "I might as well start practicing some spells, the better I know them the better they'll act." She snickered, placing the pen onto the paper.

**汚染された予約**

"OMD, that was so scary!" Maka said when the credits rolled up the screen.

"I told you so," Soul grinned, rubbing her back. "I've got to visit the little boys room so I'll see you in two!" He winked, wandering off down the hall.

"Yeah, that was a bit too much information on my part Soul." Maka ruffled her hair just as the phone rang, making her jump.

She ran over to the phone and picked it up, answering the call. "H-Hello?"

Deep breathing could be heard from the other end of the phone, sending shivers down her spine. "Is there anyone there? Hello?"

_"You..."_ The voice said in a deep tone.

"W-What about me?" Her voice wavered.

_"...You will die in seven days..."_

"W-What!?" OMD, it's the girl from the film! She's coming to kill me in seven days...Oh Kami, please help me. Maka began to panick, still holding onto the phone as the breathing started up again.

_"Seven days..."_ The call ended.

The phone slid from Maka's frozen fingers, crashing to the floor with a loud thud. "S-Soul! A weird person c-called our house p-phone!" She cried, stumbling down the hall.

Something grabbed her from behind, tackling her to the ground. Warm lips crushed down on hers, surprising her. Her fingers regained their movement, allowing her to push off the person and to get into a fighting stance. "S-Soul?" She cried, registering his face.

He laughed, rolling around the floor. "I got you! It was me, I prank called you!" He laughed, standing up.

"Damn, I'm gonna kill you!" She smacked him over the head, angered with him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, standing up straight. "Sorry, I just thought I'd trick you to see your reaction," he grinned.

"I'm serious, Soul. I am going to kill you," she pulled out a pocket knife, flipping up the blade.

"Woah, hold on there Maka." Souls smile faded to serious as he stared at the sharp knife. "P-Put it down."

"_NEVER_," she growled, swinging at him with the knife. He ducked, letting the knife plunge into the wall instead of his head. Maka burst into a fit of giggles, pulling the knife out of the wall and back into her pocket.

"Maka?"

"Payback!" She flicked his noise, poking her tongue out at him. "Now we're even."

"B-But Maka, I thought you were really going to kill me!" He yelled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "What would have happened if I didn't duck?"

"Then the knife would have gone into your head and I would've killed you." She said plainly, walking down the hall.

"Y-You're not serious, are you?" He said, running after her when she didn't reply. "M-Maka!?"

**汚染された予約**

"I think I'm ready," Emery said to herself as she packed the book back into its hiding spot. "And I have my costume," she tugged the trails of the silk fabric from within her wardrobe; running her fingers down it. "As well as my mask," she fingered the holes where the eyes would see through, looking at the beautiful pattern drawn over it.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th October 2012

**Symm:** See, I told you the next chapter would be up in a few minutes! My left ear is really hurting for some reason, it's bugging me...maybe my music is blasting too loud? And I have a tooth ache :'O My back tooth is growing but there was never a tooth there before! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE O.O

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul _and_ Treats!**


	5. Halloween Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Halloween Party**

Maka pulled on the long black and white striped socks, stretching them over her knees. Next came the main part of the costume, the beautiful aqua dress. She pulled it over her head and pushed her arms through the short puffy sleeves, pushing down the bottom part. It puffed outwards just below the waist, ending above the knees. Black lacing stood at the top and bottom trip of the dress, in random patterns while three black buttons stood in the middle of the corset part.

Finger-less gloves with the same pattern and colour as the socks were pulled onto her hands and up her arms. Maka shoved her feet into flat aqua daps, leaving out the white laces. She fluffed her hair out so that the ends curled around in pretty ringlets. To finish off her costume, she grabbed the white alarm clock shaped bag and slung it over her shoulder with ease. She was dressed as Alice, from Alice in Wonderland.

She was glad that the girls didn't make her dress up as some sexy devil or stripper, since she would have died. The best part about this costume was that Soul was wearing a matching costume, as one of the other characters from the film.

"Soul! You ready?" Maka said, running down the hall towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go!" He replied, playing with his white hair until it stuck out in the right direction.

Soul was dressed up as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. He looked exactly like Hatter, with the black and white striped socks and brown daps; as well as the thin striped trousers. A dark brown jacket with side trails was thrown over the random spotted black top, and the unique hat fitted perfectly on his head with the help of the spiky parts from his own hair.

The hat itself was black with a thick pale red ribbon tied around the trim, leaving the two end pieces to flutter down behind his head. Many random objects stuck our of the hat such as peacock feathers, mini golden spears, random pieces of jewellery and ornamental flowers. The last piece that finished it off was the white piece of paper cut into a perfect square that read, _'10/6'_.

"You look amazing!" Maka squealed, grabbing his hand as they made their way out the door.

"So do you," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before hopping on his yellow motorbike.

"Thank you," she blushed, climbing on the back with him. She couldn't hold onto the back handrail since her dress blocked it, so she had to wrap her arms around Soul's waist and hold on for dear life until they got there.

"Hold on, I'm gonna preach the speed limit!" He revved the engine.

"W-What!?" She said just as they sped off down the road, not stopping for anyone. "S-Soul, slow down!" Maka yelled over the roar of the engine as she gripped tighter onto his jacket.

"What?" Soul pretended he didn't hear her. "You want me to speed up?" He smirked, pushing the bike on.

"NO!"

"OK! I'll go faster," he laughed, speeding off. They rode in and out of passing cars who beeped their horns at them, cursing all the while. After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at Kids mansion.

"Wow, looks like they did some renovations..." Soul said, sliding off the seat.

"Yeah, a _lot_. It looks like something out of a horror movie," Maka accepted Souls outstretched hand as she climbed off the bike.

The house had been painted with a dull colour, and some of the windows looked like they were broken. Added effect I suppose. A thin fog drifted around the house in random patterns, getting blown with the light wind that came and went. Large dead trees surrounded the house, some standing tall while others lay still on the ground. Many pumpkins with scary faces stood along the path leading to the house, each lit with a different coloured flame.

"They really outdid themselves this time," Soul said as her lead Maka up to the door.

"I know, it looks so freaky!" Maka replied, stopping outside the large Victorian door. A heavy black door-knocker stood in the middle of the wooden door, having a strange ghouls face etched into it. Maka grabbed the handle, lifted it up; and let out drop.

The door opened on its own, letting the loud music deafen the couple. Masses of people dressed in Halloween costumes filled the mansion, all dancing and having fun. The room was filled with spooky decorations and figures, all looking gory.

In the corners of the large room stood many tables covered with velvet cloths, filled with large plates covered with food and punch bowls. Wax candles stood around the large tables, all lit with their own individual flames that would rise higher every now and again. Spider webs and large glow-in-the-dark bugs hung from the ceiling; and a large stage stood at the far end of the room. There were skulls dotted around the floor in random places as well as pumpkins.

"Maka! Soul!" Tsubaki ran up to the pair with Blackstar who had a large smirk on his face.

"Hey guys," Soul smiled, holding Maka's hand. "You look great!"

"Thank you!" Tsubaki blushed, twirling around. She was dressed all in black, posing as a zombie pirate. It looked very realistic with all the fake blood and skin wax on her face, arms and legs.

"You look very gory," Maka giggled. "So do you- Wait, what the hell are you Blackstar." She changed her words mid sentence, confused with his cosplay.

He was wearing a baggy top with matching white trousers, wearing no shoes at all. His clothes were all ripped, covered with fake blood and claw marks. "I am JESUS!"

"You are...Jesus?" Soul raised his brow, confusion sweeping his face.

"Yes."

"But why are you covered in blood?" Maka said, prodding at the ripped cloth.

"This is what Jesus would have looked like after I defeated him!" Blackstar chuckled, clutching his stomach since it hurt to laugh so much.

"Well, then you look really holy..." Maka replied.

"Of course I would! I am a God after all," he laughed again.

"Where are the girls?"

"They're setting up back stage, getting ready for our performance." Tsubaki smiled, lifting her bloodied hands. "They want us to get ready."

"OK, keep an eye on Blackstar for us Soul. You know what he's like," Maka eyes the blue-haired assassin, knowing he would do something unpleasant.

"Sure," Soul put his arm around Blackstars back in a friendly gesture, leading him towards the food tables.

"Do you know what Liz and Patty are dressed up as?" Tsubaki asked Maka as they made their way over to the back of the stage.

"No, I can't even take a guess since they're so unpredictable." Maka scoffed, carefully treading around the skulls and pumpkins.

"Well, Liz is dressed up as the angel of light while Patty is dressed up as the angel of darkness."

"So, they look exactly the same; except Liz is in white and Patty's in black?" Maka put it simply, getting a nod in response. "How did that happen?"

"I nearly died from how unsymmetrical they are," Kid popped out of no where, walking in step with the frightened girls. "I can just about deal with the different colours."

"H-Hey Kid," Maka and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Hello, you two look splendid in those outfits." Kid smiled.

"As do you, Edward Scissorhands." Maka giggled, examining the long fake scissors on his hands.

"No, that candle doesn't match the symmetrical pattern!" He cried, totally ignoring Maka's compliment. He cut off the top part of the candle with the scissors on his hand, letting out a sigh of relief when it was perfect.

"Soul and Blackstar are over at the food table if you wish to join them?" Tsubaki offered, pointed at the table where the two boys were fighting over a chicken leg.

"THEY'RE MAKING THE TABLE UNSYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled as he ran over to them and threatened their lives with the scissors.

"Wow, those scissors look dangerous." Maka muttered as she and Tsubaki walked around the back of the stage.

"I know, I'll be surprised if nobody gets hurt-"

"HURRY!" Tsubaki was suddenly cut off when Liz dragged her and Maka behind a red curtain that sectioned them off from everyone else.

"H-Hey Liz," Maka stuttered, regaining her breath.

"YOU TWO TOOK AGES! WE'RE ON IN FIVE MINUTES," She yelled, shoving them both onto stools. "PATTY! HURRY UP!"

Patty ran over over to her demanding sister, handing her a makeup box. She rummaged through the pockets of her silk dress until she found what she was looking for, before handing one to Maka and Tsubaki.

"What are these?" Tsubaki asked, examining the small item.

"They're our band symbol, in the style of a fake tattoo." Liz said, roughly applying blue eye shadow on Maka's eyelids.

"Our band is called the Blazin' Dragons!" Patty giggled, helping Liz put the tattoo on her hand.

"ACK! IF YOU GO ANY ROUGHER MY EYES WILL POP-"

"Hush, Maka!" Liz growled, swapping places with Patty. "A silver would look good on you," she said to Tsubaki while Patty grabbed Maka's hand and pressed the tattoo down.

Once her hand was removed, Maka was left with a red dragon curled up in a tight ball; with golden fire around it. "These are pretty cool," she said.

"Yes, no let's get onto the stage. They just finished the last song!" Liz cried, pushing the three girls onto the stage. "The curtain will rise in forty three seconds so get into positions!" Liz said, running over to the silver base guitar next to the matching microphone.

"W-What song's are we singing!?" Maka cried, since she was the lead singer. "No one's told me anything!"

"Livin' On A High Wire and then This is Halloween! Now hurry!" Liz replied, pulling the guitar strap over her wings.

"OK," Maka ran over to the red microphone in the middle of the stage, grabbing the matching guitar. White flames flickered up the strap attached to the guitar which she pulled around her waist, securing it tightly.

Patty was sitting behind the set of white drums, fiddling with the matching drum sticks. Tsubaki had placed herself behind the orange keyboard.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Maka said, gripping the guitar.

Tsubaki nodded while Patty giggled, getting ready.

"Don't forget to do an intro between the two songs, OK Maka?" Liz told her.

"O-OK!" The curtain raised.

**汚染された予約**

Emery turned her attention to the stage, following the crowd. The music stopped as the curtain on the stage raised, revealing Maka, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz. "Jeez, she has gone so low. She probably begged those slags to let her join in," she laughed evilly.

She had a red costume on, but it was covered up with a long dark cloak. A white mask with black stars etched into the edges of it covered her face as well as the dark bruise. Emery pulled the hood on the cloak over her head, pulling it low so no one could recognise her.

"H-Hello!" Maka stuttered into the microphone. "We are the Blazin' Dragons and we're gonna sing for you!" She pumped her fist into the air as a deep blush filled her face.

The crowd cheered, waiting for the music to begin so they could dance along to it.

Noticing this, Maka said, "We're going to be singing Livin' On A High Wire, we hope you'll like it." She nodded, clearing her voice.

Liz strummed her guitar, playing a deep sound as Maka joined in, doing the pitchy version.

"_Listen up!_" Tsubaki whispered into her microphone, pressing a few keys on her keyboard. Patty made the beat just as Tsubaki started to sing.

"_This __is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said-"_

Maka took over, nodding her head with the beat. She strummed her guitar in a continuous rhythm along with Liz's base guitar.

_"I've been out on the edge  
Breathin' a little bit of fresh air  
Big dreams, I took a chance  
_Held out for everything I've got here

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
_Hanging on without a fear."_

The music picked up as Emery sighed, leaning against one of the tables. "This is boring," she said but no one heard her since the music grew louder as it hit the chorus.

_"Livin' on a high wire  
Runnin' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
_Livin' on a high wire_  
_Na na na-na-na na na_  
_Livin' on a high wire!"_

Patty and Liz took over the next part, singing in unison while Maka and Tsubaki continued to play; picking up the beat.

_"This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said-"_

Then it swapped back over to Maka who kept up with the pace as Patty hit the drums harder, tapping the pedal lightly with her foot.

_"Big top, turning around, no clowns  
I'm running as I hit the ground  
Front row, big show is sold out  
So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
_Hanging on without a fear~"_

Maka held the last note and swapped vocals with Tsubaki who took the chorus until Maka had finished the dragging of the note. Tsubaki gave her a wink, heightening the volume.

_"Livin' on a high wire  
Runnin' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
_Livin' on a high wire_  
_Na na na-na-na na na_  
_Livin' on a high wire!"_

Patty finally had her own turn at the singing, beating the drums while she sang into the microphone lowered over the top drum, causing her to lean towards it more.

_"When it comes to the beat  
Seeing that the heads are moving  
Move off your seat  
Achievement is what we're really doing  
Freedom of speech  
I'm in it just to win it  
I'm springin' and I can see it  
In the end that you can be it  
'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
Famous greatness  
Movin' 'til you make it through  
And maybe you can make it too."_

Maka took the next part as the music died down, allowing her voice to be heard throughout the room.

_"Livin' on a high wire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over"_

They all sang the last part, letting their voices sync together as one.

_"Na na na-na-na na na  
Livin' on a high wire  
Na na na-na-na na na  
Livin' on a high wire  
On top, baby  
We're looking down now  
Livin' on a high wire!"_

The song ended as the crowd let out a roar, clapping and shouting for more. Emery ignored them all, pouring herself a glass of pink punch from the large bowl. "Wow, that was bad." She said, watching the four girls high-five each other.

"OK," Liz said into her microphone. "We're gonna die down the lights a bit for this horrific song." She smiled as a low noise came from the side, allowing puffs of smoke through. The smoke filled the stage, floating mainly around the bands feet while some hovered behind them and out to the crowd.

"Here it comes, This is Halloween!" Maka giggled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Hmm, I could use this." Emery said to herself, taking The Tainted Book from within her cloak. She flipped to the next clean page and began to write.

_'Ego wisi the lyrics of the next song would all come true, mostly aiming at Maka'_

"OK, here we go."

Patty started with the dreams while Tsubaki played creepy sounds along with the beat before Maka and Liz joined in, Maka mostly singing the main parts.

_"Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared_  
_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the who when you call, Who's there?_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_  
_Don't we love it now_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

_La la la la-la la  
la la la la-la la  
la la la-la la la-la la_

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

_WAAAAAA!"_

Emery laughed as the song finished, clapping her hands along with the crowd. "This is going to be a great party after all."

**汚染された予約**

"Thank you!" Maka bowed along with the three other girls, all out of breath. "That was great!" Maka high-fived Liz who nodded her head, giving her a smile.

Liz cleared her voice, walking up to the main microphone. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!" The crowd cheered, jumping with glee as the clocks struck midnight.

"Everyone!" Patty ran up behind her sister. "Let's have a game!"

"This mansion is filled with gory decorations that will send shivers down your spine with just _one_ look. Team up into pairs, we will send each couple through the haunted mansion for a thrilling ride!" Tsubaki smirked.

"What? I didn't know about this!" Maka whispered to Liz who winked in response.

"You weren't supposed to." She turned her attention to the crowd. "Good luck, and don't forget to scream!"

The mass of people all scurried off, looking for partners. Every pair line up at the side of the wall, waiting to for their turn.

"Maka!" Soul ran up to her, pulling her off the stage. "Let's go, you're my partner!" He grinned, pulling her to the line. They were three thirds down, meaning they would be waiting for quite a while.

Liz and Patty were working at the entrance, opening and closing the doors for the couples while Kid stood at the exit with Tsubaki and Blackstar. Maka and Soul were the only pair from the group to be going through the haunted mansion.

"I'm not the only one who didn't know about this, am I?" Soul asked, leaning against the wall in a bored manner.

Maka sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't the only one. "N-No, I didn't know either." She laughed, swinging her arms. "It must be one hell of a haunted mansion, it fills the two whole floors!"

"Yeah," Soul smirked, moving forward when another couple went inside.

After a long while of waiting, Soul and Maka were finally at the front of the line, waiting for their time to go in.

"We need to tell you something about this haunted mansion," Liz said. "There is a story that goes along with it."

"Long ago, a young boy lived in this house. He had a beloved turtle which he took everywhere with him," Patty smiled. "The boys prized possessions such as diamonds and gems were hidden under the turtles shell, making it a wanted target by thieves."

"The boy entrusted his butler with the turtle," Liz took over. "But what he didn't know was that the man was a wanted thief. He took the turtle filled with gems and left the country. The boy became depressed, taking his own life. The turtle meant the world to him, it was his only friend." She handed the story back over to her sister with a gentle gesture.

"That boy's soul wanders these very halls, looking for his prized turtle. You two must search the mansion from top to bottom to find the turtle _and_ the lost gems. Good luck!" Patty pulled the doors open with the help of her sister.

Maka and Soul took a deep breath before walking through the entrance, starting their adventure in the haunted mansion.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 29th October 2012

**Symm:** MWAHAHA! ONLY 2 DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN O.O I can't wait, but tomorrow's gonna drag since I'm not doing anything. I have math homework but I'm too lazy to do that and I need to start the 6th chapter of this story. Is this going OK? I hope you're all enjoying it, it's taken me ages to type up the chapters!

Thanks for the reviews and addings so far!

**Deamortem**

**yuuki24688: Of course, take your time. She deserves to die slowly O.O**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Thank you and it's OK! Well, there were three chapters left until I uploaded todays, so _now_ there are two :) I don't want to spoil anything yet, but don't worry, Karma will hit Emery like a ton of bricks! The book does belong to someone, but it isn't a shinigami, it's someone much more powerful than that *smirks* But you'll have to wait and see!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul _and_ Treats!**


	6. Gems and Spells

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gems and Spells**

A low chill ran down the back of Maka's spine, freaking her out. The hall was dark, no lighting at all. "Which way do we go?" She asked Soul, looking left and right.

"Either way I suppose," he took her hand and lead her in the direction of the left corridor. "Look, there's a door." He pointed at the large oak door that had an eery glow to the outer part. "Ladies first."

"Oh, thanks a lot Soul." Maka muttered, pressing her hands on the door. "If I die, then I'll come back to haunt you." She pushed open the door, revealing another dark room. "How are we going to find the turtle in this light?"

"Turning on the light switch would be a great help," Soul chuckled, flicking the button. The lights came on straight away, blinding the pair.

Maka froze, unsure of whether the being in front of her was real. A tall creature stood in front of her, breathing through it's large nose. It had a humans body that was covered with fur, and a bull's head. The horns on the creature were huge, extending out and upwards. "S-Soul..."

"What the hell-" The beast let out a terrifying scream, cutting Soul off. "RUN!" He yelled, dragging Maka out the room. They ran for their life, being chased by the strange creature down the hall. The sound of its hoofed feet came from behind them as it lowered its head in the form of a charge. "Get in!" Soul said when they rounded the corner, pushing Maka inside one of the many doors.

"Soul-"

"Sh!" He cupped his hand over her mouth, waiting for the beast to run past. All that met them was silence. "I think he's gone," Soul whispered, removing his hand.

Maka took a big intake of breath, gasping for oxygen. "I-I thought_-huff-_you were gonna_-huff-_suffocate me!" She cried, punching him lightly in the arm. "And what was that thing!?"

"I don't know, but this is one freaky haunted mansion!"

Four lights filled the room, each a different colour. They lit up the room. Four large pumpkins stood in the room, taking up most the space in the corners. They all had the same faces, but with their own individual flame. A green flame, a red flame, a yellow flame and an orange flame.

"Wow, those are some big pumpkins." Soul gaped, walking up to the first one.

"Wait Soul," Maka said, getting a weird feeling in her chest. "I don't think you should-"

The four pumpkins let out a loud scream, deafening the couple. Maka followed Souls procedure, covering her ears with her hands in hopes of blocking out the sound. The screaming suddenly cut off, allowing them to remove their hands.

Maka rubbed her ears, trying to get the sound to pass back through them while Soul shook his head, sticking his fingers in his ears in an attempt to pop them. The pumpkins went back to normal, keeping the lighting with the help of their flames.

"I did not expect that," Maka growled, looking around the room.

"Me neither, this place just gets weirder by the minute." Soul grinned.

"Hey, look at that!" Maka pointed at a sign on the side of the wall. It read, _'Mixing colours will make a shine.'_

"Maybe it's a clue on how to get one of the gems?" Soul suggested.

"Yeah! Look around the room for something that could help," Maka said, glancing around. She looked behind the four pumpkins but didn't find anything useful, just the four colours.

"On the ceiling Maka!" Soul grabbed her attention, pointing at the small pumpkin raised in the air. "Let's grab it!"

"OK! Throw me up!" Maka sprinted in his direction. She jumped just as Soul grabbed her waist, throwing her high into the air. She twirled as she flew, reaching for the pumpkin. Her hands slid around the pumpkin, yanking it off the rope and clutching it to her chest as she dropped.

Soul caught her with ease, placing her down gently. "Nice!" He high-fived her, glancing at the pumpkin. "So what do we do now?"

"The message said that mixing colours will make a shine. So I'm guessing that we need to mix the four different coloured candles to make the gem?"

"Nice work, bookworm." Soul grinned, climbing into the pumpkin with the red flame.

"Shut it, sharky!" Maka stuck her tongue out, climbing into one of the other pumpkins herself. Once the four candles were collected, they shoved them into the small pumpkin. "What now?"

The pumpkin began to shake, attracting the meister and weapons attention. "It's gonna blow!" Soul yelled, throwing the small pumpkin into one of the bigger ones. He shielded Maka with his body, stopping the pieces of pumpkin from hitting Maka.

"I think I'm OK now Soul," Maka pushed him off her back. "But thanks," she helped him up and wiped off the pieces of pumpkin. "The gem must be inside the pumpkin now," she reached into its mouth and pulled out a blue gem.

"We've found the first one!" Soul smirked, pulling her into a hug.

Maka nodded, putting the gem into her clock-shaped bag. "Let's go find some more!"

**汚染された予約**

Emery sighed, leaning against the wall. The exit of the haunted mansion stood to her left, opening now and again from Tsubaki and Blackstar who were helping Kid out.

"I wonder if anything has happened to Maka yet," she wondered to herself.

She didn't want to enter the mansion since she had a better place outside. She could wait and see whether Maka came out alive or not, as well as her tormented expression. "Maybe I should spice up the haunted mansion a bit," she smirked, reaching into her cloak.

She pulled out the book and pen, feeling an urge to write. And so she did. _'Ego wisi most of the monsters/creatures in the haunted mansion would come to life!'_

**汚染された予約**

Through the hour they had spent inside the haunted house, Maka and Soul had collected two more gems, giving them a total of three jewels hidden safely inside Maka's bag. They hadn't seen the strange creature throughout their journey, but were still being weary about their movements.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said as they turned the corner. "Don't you think all the creatures and things are linked? I mean, they link in with what I think they do...if that makes any sense?"

"What do you think they link in with?" Soul asked, squeezing her hand.

"You know the song I sang with the girls?"

"This Is Halloween?" He replied.

"Yeah, that one. Don't you think the lyrics fit in with the mansion a bit?" She said, spreading out her hand. "For instance, '_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange'._" She sang. "Boys and girls could be you and me; and the something strange part could have been that strange creature we saw earlier!"

"It could be." Soul nodded, thinking about it. "Liz got you to sing that song, right? So maybe it was a clue to you _and_ the crowd!"

"That's great!" She smiled, stopping outside one of the doors in the corridor. "And _'pumpkins scream at the dead of night'_, could have been-"

"When the pumpkins screamed in that room." Soul finished off the sentence for her.

"Exactly!"

"Let's go in here," Soul smirked, pushing her inside.

A large king sized bed stood in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space. A fraction of light lit up a small part of the room, mostly focusing on the bed. The curtains on the windows were all drawn and the main light didn't work, leaving the pair in total darkness.

"S-Soul..." Maka grabbed his hand, edging behind him as she stared at the bed.

"What's wrong?" He pondered, confusion sweeping his face.

"T-The bed!" She cried. "I-_'I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!'_" She said the lyrics to him from memory, watching as the red glowing eyes shone from underneath the bed. Its teeth shone in the circle of light as a long slimy tongue ran across the grounded bottom of them.

"Shit, run!" He shoved Maka back out the door just as the creature sprang, going head-first into the door as Soul pulled it shut. "Go!" Soul dragged the frightened girl along with him, running towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the mansion.

Maka let out a cry when she realised where they were going. "I-_'I am the one h-hiding under your stairs'_, f-_'fingers like snakes and'_ s-_'spiders in my hair'_," she whispered with wide eyes.

Soul cursed under his breath, pulling her on. Soul was suddenly yanked back when Maka froze, staring at the deformed creature crawling out from under the stairs. Snakes with large fangs spat out their venom, aiming for the frozen meister.

"Jeez, why do you have to panick at a moment like this!?" Soul yelled, throwing his girlfriend over his shoulder and running up the stairs. "What's gonna come at us next!" He sighed as a small muffled chant came from behind him.

_"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!"_ The groggy voices sang, getting louder every time.

"Soul! In there!" Maka became unfrozen, grasping the back of his jacket as Soul did what she instructed, running into the room. He put Maka down and braced himself against the door, making sure none of the creatures could get in.

"This is the scariest haunted mansion I've ever been in!" Maka said, running her hands through her hair. "It's a good plan they've got, but those actors are really good at their job."

"I know, the girls went overboard."

Maka looked around for the light switch, flicking it up. The lights flickered on, revealing a room filled with web. Fake spiders hung from the ceiling, and a large tarantula stood at the back of the room. Maka shivered, rubbing her arms. "I hate spiders," she growled, noticing a slight twitch in the spiders leg. "D-Did you see that?"

"See what?" Soul asked, wafting away the hanging web in front of him.

"The spider, it just moved..." She trailed off, uncertain of her own words. "Or maybe it was just my imagination?"

"Look, there's a sign on the wall." Soul pointed at it, removing some of the web so it could be readable.

_'The last gem is an eye'._

"That doesn't make any sense at all," Maka sighed. She suddenly froze, getting the weird feeling in her chest once again. "Something's not right."

Just as Soul was about to say something, the large spider moved; turning its head. Right in the middle of its eyes was a sparkling gem, the same colour as the tarantula's. It bared its large fangs, moving towards them.

"Soul, transform."

"But-"

"NOW!" Maka yelled, reaching out for him. He sighed, accepting her hand as the bond between them synced. Soul had transformed. "Let's go!"

The spider lunged through the air while Maka ran underneath its large body, raising the scythe. It cut through the spiders abdomen, causing black blood to spray outwards. Maka used the webs as leverage, hoisting herself up and onto the spiders back. The creature tried to shake her off but she held her ground, reaching its head.

"DIE!" She stabbed Soul into the head, making the spider drop to the ground with a loud thud. She grabbed the gem and hopped off, throwing Soul into the air as he changed back.

"Nice job, we've got all the gems." He patted her head before opening the door. "Let's go!"

**汚染された予約**

The exit beside Emery burst open, attracting her attention. Maka and Soul came running out, handing the gems and turtle over to Kid.

"That was fast," he said, placing the items down.

"Really? It felt like we were in there for ages!" Maka replied, leaning against the wall next to Soul. "The turtle was the easiest to find since it was just sitting in front of the exit."

"The gems were the hardest to find," Soul nodded. "That was one hell of a haunted mansion, where did you get all those actors from?"

"Actors?" Liz said, confusion sweeping her face.

"We didn't hire any actors. All the creatures inside were decorations," Patty said.

"W-What? But some of them chased us!" Maka cried.

"That's not possible," Kid shook his head. "It was all _fake_."

"Then how did-"

"_Emery_." Maka growled, cutting off her boyfriend. "It's all Emery's fault."

"How is it Emery's fault?" Liz asked. "I know she's a bitch and all but you can't go blaming other-"

"She took the Tainted Book from my locker and has been using it against me ever since."

"She took the book!?" Soul yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-Wait, what book are you two talking about?" Kid stepped forward, staring at the pair.

Emery snickered behind her mask, clutching the book against her chest. "It took them ages to find out." She whispered, holding the cloak tighter to her body.

"I found this book in a shop. Everything that is written in it comes true," Maka explained it as quickly as she could; telling them about the incidents with Emery.

"So something like that really exists, huh?" Kid said with a bemused expression.

"Look's like it."

"OK, we'll need to shut down the haunted house. No one else must enter inside in fear of the creatures attacking them." Liz instructed.

Emery laughed, drawing the students attentions. "I have a new spell to write," she said, looking at Maka as she pulled out the book and pen. _'Ego wisi every single student in here would turn into my slaves, except for Soul and Maka.'_

"You and your _boyfriend_ are the only ones who won't be affected by this spell. If there's no fun to it then it will be pointless." She giggled at Maka, getting a glare in return.

"What spell!?" Maka demanded. "Tell me Emery!"

"Everyone will become my slaves!"

"What!?" Soul growled, pulling Maka back as she went to hit the girl.

Emery ignored them, watching as Patty's skin paled, her eyes turning black as the pupils expanded. "Mistress, I am at your service." She bowed, making a pleasurable smile pull at Emery's lips.

"P-Patty!" Liz cried, shaking her sisters shoulders. "What's wrong!?"

Kid went next, his skin paling and his eyes turning black. "Mistress, I am also at your service," he bowed.

"It's starting~" Emery sang, watching as Liz also changed. "And guess what? This book is the only way to turn them back!" She giggled, waving the book around.

"Bitch! Get back here Emery-"

"Bye bye!" She cut her off, running into the haunted mansion while the crowd of cursed students formed around them; blocking their escape.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 30th October 2012

**Symm:** 1 DAY TILL HALLOWEEN! I can't wait XD My friend is having a party tomorrow but I'm going over earlier since I'm gonna help her get some of the food and put up the decorations! I'm sleeping over too, but I _will_ get the last chapter up! It might be up later though since I have the party, but I'll type up as much as I can in the morning before I go! Please tell me what you're doing for Halloween! I'd love to know :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings so far!

**Gir01298: Yep! Tim Burton rules O.O Yeah, that's a good film, thank you very much!**

**yuuki24688: Yes, I would like to know what you would do! Don't worry Yuu, I'm used to gruesome things. LOL, really!? I forgot about that! That's probably why the idea popped into my head XD**

**You better come back for the last chapter- Or I'll take your Soul _and_ Treats!**


	7. The End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The End**

"Soul, what do we do?" Maka cried, clutching his sleeve.

"We have no other option but to fight them, it's the only way to get through." He said as one of the students came towards him. He punched him in the face, knocking him back towards the crowd of people.

"No killing, OK?" Maka got into a fighting stance.

"I know," he sighed.

The crowd caved in on them, blocking their surroundings. Maka and Soul used their fists and feet, hitting everyone who came near them. They manged to fight their way out of the crowd, running towards the back exit of the haunted mansion.

"Come on, Maka!" Soul yelled, grabbing her hand as they ran through the doors, slamming them shut behind themselves.

Maka ripped her clock-shaped back from her waist, wedging it through the door handles as a wedge, holding the door closed while they made their way to the rooftop.

They ran up the stairs past the creatures of the night, not giving them any attention as they ran. They reached the top of the stairs, faced with a dilemma. Little gremlins and skeletons had surrounded them, stopping them from going any further.

"In here!" Maka pulled her boyfriend into one of the rooms. "We need to get to the rooftop as quickly as possible, it's the only place Emery would have gone to."

"But how are we going to get there? There are creatures outside the door!" Soul growled, pounding his fists on the door.

"I don't know, maybe we could-" A quick flash shot past them through the door, cutting her off as its hairy hands wrapped around her waist. The creature stood at the back of the room with Maka in its grasp, holding her to its chest as it let out a loud howl. It was a werewolf.

"M-Maka!" Soul yelled, running towards her.

The werewolf bared its sharp canine teeth before sprinting out the window, shielding Maka with its body from the shards of glass that flew their way.

"MAKA!" Soul cried, running towards the window as his meister was taken to the rooftop by the beast. "Shit!" He yelled, climbing out the window and up the wall with the help from his scythes.

Maka struggled to break free of the werewolf's grip. He took her to the roof, landing with ease as the cold wind blew; blowing the meisters hair in a rhythmic pattern.

"Well done, my wolf." Emery snickered, pulling down the hood of her cloak. "Oh, where's your beloved Soul-kun?"

"You fucking know where he is!" Maka growled, digging her nails into the wolf's hand. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Hm, maybe I should make you into one of my slaves as well? Or should I make Soul-kun become my prince?" She teased, pulling out the book and pen from her cloak.

"Don't you dare!" Maka yelled as Emery placed the tip of the pen onto the paper. Maka threw her head back, hitting the werewolf's chin. He became dazed, giving Maka enough time to throw him off with a punch before leaping at Emery.

She raised her leg and kicked the pen from Emery's grasp, sending it over the rooftop. The werewolf let out another howl, drawing near the two girls.

He swung his razor sharp claws at Maka's back but she ducked, letting the claws slice through Emery's arm. The wound was deep since the blood did not stop pouring out from it, making a puddle on the ground.

"Y-You stupid wolf!" Emery yelled, removing her mask.

The werewolf growled, pouncing at Maka. She didn't have enough time to escape since he had already grabbed her, holding her in his grasp once again.

"Keep her there otherwise I will kill you myself, you stupid mutt!" Emery spat just as Soul reached the rooftop. "Soul-kun, you finally made it."

"Get lost Emery," Soul said, looking at the situation. "Maka!"

"Soul! You're OK," Maka sighed, glad that her partner was safe.

"Yeah, but you're not." He smirked, making his way over to her.

"Don't, Soul. I can handle this one myself," Maka stopped him and he nodded in response. "Thank you."

"Why did you choose her?" Emery asked Soul, her face contorted.

"Simple, I _love_ her. That's something you're not capable of. Look at yourself, Emery. You've become a monster, your own envy has made you become a total bitch." Soul replied.

"Shut up! You don't know me," Emery cried, falling to her knees as she clutched her wound. "M-Maybe I should get rid of her once and for all." She ripped the mask and cloak from her body, revealing the bright red costume underneath. "This suits me, right? I'm a perfect devil!" She giggled, poking the horns on her head.

"What?"

Emery soaked her hand in the puddle of blood, beginning a spell.

"Emery, don't!" Maka shrieked, struggling against the werewolf. "You don't know what will happen if you write it in your blood-"

"EGO WISI MAKA ALBARN WOULD DIE!" She finished off the spell with her blood, waiting for Maka to collapse to the ground to die.

"Maka! You OK?" Soul yelled, running over to her.

"I'm fine Soul-" The ground shook, throwing the weapon off balance as he was thrown to the side. "SOUL!" Maka cried, trying to break free.

"There will be no killing on my behalf," a voice said. The figure rose from the gap in the ground, stepping out of the crevice he had made.

"W-Who are you?" Emery asked, breathing heavily from the loss of blood that continued to drop.

The figure smirked, staring at the girl with his red eyes as his silver hair moved with the wind. He sped towards Emery, knocking her back with a single hit. She was thrown back, landing next to Soul while the figure drew his thin Japanese sword. He flashed and suddenly disappeared.

The werewolf collapsed back onto the floor from a small wound injected into his neck, releasing the meister. "Soul-" She made a run for him but the figure reappeared, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Get off me!"

The man ignored her, looking at Emery. "To answer your question, my name is Lucifer and I am the King of the Underworld!"

**汚染された予約**

"W-What!?" Emery cried, staring at the being who held the meister in his grasp. The devil is not real, right? This guy is just messing around!

"My, look at this!" Lucifer laughed. "We match! You're a devil and _I'm_ a devil."

"Please put me down," Maka said, glaring at the man.

"Not yet, Maka Albarn." Lucifer smirked, patting her head. "I have some business to take care of with Emery." He looked at the frightened girl, cowering behind Soul.

"Get away," Soul pushed her off, making her stumble.

"You have committed a great deed, that is punishable by death." The devil said. "You, Emery Grimwell, did you not read the rules of my book?"

"Your book? You've got to be joking, it's mine!"

"No, it belongs to me. I am its creator!" Lucifer growled, tightening his hold on Maka. "Some of the lower life forms stole my precious book, leaving it on Earth. I killed them of course, but couldn't find my book."

"You're lying!" Emery cried, clutching the book to her chest. "It's mine, _mine_!" A black aura formed around the book, travelling up her arm. What's happening? What is this!

"Your soul is corrupted. Your time on Earth is up, I will take you to hell with me." Lucifer clicked his fingers.

A steel neck brace clasped around Emery's neck; and long piece of chain appeared in Lucifer's hands. "I have some business with you as well, Maka Albarn."

**汚染された予約**

"M-Me?" Maka stuttered, looking up at him. "What have I done?"

"Maka hasn't done anything!" Soul yelled, standing up.

"Be quiet, weapon boy. I have no business with you," Lucifer warned him before turning back to Maka. "Maybe I should kill you first since you were the one who _found_ the book in the first place. You caused all of this to happen."

"I didn't mean for anything like this to happen!" Maka said, keeping her cool. "I didn't know what the book was, I never used it for bad magic unlike _someone_."

"Leave me alone, bitch." Emery spat, pulling at the chain around her neck.

"Hm, I will let you be for now, Maka Albarn." Lucifer replied. "But mark my words, if there is anymore funny business then I will come back for you," he pressed his finger on Maka's chest, leaving a single black flame in its place. "You have the mark of hell."

"We shall meet again," he put her down, gripping the chain. "I will let the lower life forms deal with you," he said to Emery, throwing the chain down the hole. Emery's body was dragged towards the hole.

"H-Help!" She cried, digging her fingers into the ground. "HELP!"

"E-Emery-" Maka walked towards her but was held back by Lucifer, who shook his head in defiance. "She doesn't deserve this!"

Emery's eyes turned black as she grabbed the book, hitting the chain with it. "HELP ME!" She screamed as her legs dangled down the hole. Bloody hands grabbed her legs, pulling her down into the hole. She batted at them with the book, but they didn't let go. "NOOO!" She was dragged down to hell, leaving bloody marks on the ground from where she tried to crawl away.

"S-She's gone..." Maka gasped, collapsing to the floor.

A rumbling sound caught her attention as the creatures from the haunted mansion crawled onto the rooftop as well as the cursed students.

"Please change them back!" Maka cried as Soul sat beside her. "I'll do anything for you, please!"

"Fine, but you must be ready when I come for you, Maka Albarn." He touched the mark of hell on her chest, turning it red. "We shall meet again in a couple of years," he clicked his fingers, turning the creatures to dust and the students back to normal. "Goodbye."

He disappeared down the hole as it closed up behind him.

"W-Why am I on the roof?" Tsubaki asked, rubbing her head.

"This g-great God feels nauseous," Blackstar growled; patting his weapons back.

"Blackstar! Tsubaki!" Maka smiled, glad they were back to normal.

"Why did you make the deal?" Soul whispered to her when she ushered the students back inside the mansion.

"It was the only way to turn them back," she gave him a sad smile, holding his hand.

"But what-"

"Soul. It was the right thing to do," she kissed him softly on the lips, getting a response from him. "Thank you for understanding."

"Come on," he pulled her with him. "Let's go have some fun before the party ends."

_3 years later..._

Maka leant against the blossom tree, watching the pink petals blow with the wind. It had been three years since the incident with Emery, which she had recalled every single day. Halloween was the marking day that Emery died. Maka and Soul were the only two who remembered her since Lucifer had wiped away her existence from everyone who had met her.

"Maka!" Soul grinned when he spotted her. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," she grabbed his hand, pressing her lips to his palm.

"You sure?"

Maka smiled, shaking her head. "I-I think it's time..."

"Time? For what?" He asked just as the familiar swirling hole opened up before them.

"My time is finally up," she pointed at the mark of hell on her chest, watching the colour die to black as the known figure rose from the ground once again. "Lucifer."

"I have come to collect you, Maka Albarn. I have kept my bargain, and now you must proceed with your end of it." Lucifer grinned extending his hand.

"Of course-"

"I'm coming with you." Soul cut her off, wrapping his arm around her. "I love you Maka, and I couldn't live without you."

"S-Soul, I love you too!" She cried, giving him a long, sweet kiss.

"I suppose I could take both of your souls," Lucifer said with a bemused expression. "Go one, in you go."

Soul squeezed her hand, pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

"As do I!" Maka smiled, jumping into the dark abyss with her beloved love; leaving the confused devil above ground.

"Jeez, human love is so confusing." He sighed, hopping into the hole himself as it closed up behind him, leaving the two lovers to die together in hell in their own secluded place. Together, forever.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Posting Date:** 31st October 2012

**Symm:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Was the ending OK? I'm not very good at ending my stories, that's why some of them drag out for a while ^o^ Thank you very much for all the reviews, favourites and followings! And a big thanks to all you anonymous readers out there, I can't believe this is over so soon :') I hope you'll all read my other fics, they're not as good as this one, since it's now my favourite. But thank you everyone, you've been a great help! Have a lovely Halloween!

Thanks for all the reviews and addings everyone!

**iloveyousoulevans**

**Renting**

**sugarpie123: They did! Thanks for all the reviews throughout the story :D**

**yuuki24688: Yep, I certainly do XD Thanks for all the reviews throughout the story!**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Haha, you don't have to apologize ^o^ Hope you had fun on the field trip, thank you. HE RULES! Hehe, the Devil, I think he's higher up than a shinigami...I'm dressing up as a zombie! Thanks for all the reviews throughout the story!**

**Gir01298: LOL, that's great! Haha, nice costumes, they sound brilliant! XD Thanks for all the reviews throughout the story!**

**Thanks for coming back- You can keep your Soul _and_ Treats...for now...**


End file.
